The Malfoy Debt
by TheExtalia
Summary: Six years after the war, Draco Malfoy finally finds the courage to do something about the guilt eating him up from the inside. He gives debts to 6 different people who he and his family hurt most during the war. Everything will turn out fine, right? His fears that they'd ask for the impossible will just be idiotic thoughts in the end...right? Future slash fic: Harry/Draco
1. Fear of Debts

**Authors Note: _I, in absolutely no way or form, own Harry Potter. All credit of the series goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling_.**

**_So now, enjoy the first chapter and if you do, you could maybe (if you aren't too busy, of course) write a nice little review, please?_**

* * *

**1. FEAR OF DEBTS**

Draco finished the last letter with a sigh. Setting down the quill, he reread the letter that could possibly be the end of his freedom.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_I realize it has been nearly six years since the end of the war, so this letter may come as a shock, along with my offer. I'll just get straight to the point. I'd like to offer you a debt, of sorts. My family and I did a lot of wrong in the war, to too many people. I can't simply let it completely control me anymore, I'd like to do something, anything, to help those that we've wronged. As the head of the Malfoy family, I hope you will accept anything I may be able to give or do for you. _

_This debt is being enforced by my magic, however, it is not as powerful as a life debt. So, I am setting a few rules. You are able to ask anything of me as long as it not include the following:_

1. _All the Malfoy family fortune._

2. _Any illegal action._

3._ The loss of my magic or any members of my family._

4._ The death of myself or any members of the Malfoy family._

5_. Any sexual activities. _

_I have sworn an oath to complete this debt to: Harry Potter, the Weasley family, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Rubeus Hagrid, and Luna Lovegood. _

_Please take as long as you need to let me know what you'd like of me. If you have any questions or concerns at all, you can reach me at any time via owl post. _

Draco nodded to himself, pleased with his work, before elegantly writing his signature. After folding the letter, he sealed it inside an envelop with the Malfoy family stamp. Gathering up the rest of the letters, he quietly called for his personal house elf, "Misty."

A soft _pop_ was heard a moment later, and the small house elf was bowing before him. "S-sir, what can Misty do for young Master Malfoy?"

Holding out the letters, he asked, though even to himself it sounded more like an order, "Could you take these letters to the owlery for me, they need to be sent out as soon as possible."

The house elf nodded her head quickly, it almost worried him that she'd hit her head on the corner of his desk doing so. "Master Malfoy, the honor would be Misty's. We swear we'd do it right away!" She grabbed the offered stack of letters and with another _pop_, Draco was left to himself.

Before stopping himself from something his father said was 'undignified for a Malfoy', he ran a hand through his hair. His hands were shaking and no matter how many deep breaths he took, it didn't do anything to ease the nervousness and fear running through his veins.

Draco thought about doing this for years now, he'd only just gotten the courage to sit down, write the words, and actually send them. He'd long ago forgotten the number of letters he previously shredded or vanished.

Summoning a bottle of firewhisky that was already half empty and a glass, he took a long swig of the burning liquid before even pouring some into the glass. The burning helped to slightly distract him of the possible consequences of what he'd just done... just slightly, though.

Even with the 'rules' he'd placed, there were so many things they could do to get past them. The rule was not to kill, but there was nothing about torture. No illegal action, but that doesn't mean they wouldn't be able to do to him or have him do something that just barely qualified as legal. The death or loss of magic? There are so many worse things out there that they could do to him, and he wouldn't even be able to resist.

Draco had to shake his head roughly to get rid of those thoughts, taking another swig of the drink when he found his hands still nervously shaking. He had to keep telling himself that they were all Gryffindors, the noblest bunch of people out there..._ that also despise you_.

He was about to refill his glass and drink his worries away when his house elf made another appearance, he was too distracted with his thoughts to notice her until she took away the bottle he was reaching for.

"Misty thinks Master Malfoy has had enough, she thinks he be going to bed now." She nodded as if to convince him that she was correct in her thinking.

When he sent his trademark glare at her, she didn't even seem phased. "Misty, it is not your business when and how much I drink. Now, you can leave after you hand that back to me."

She shook her head quickly, "Misty thinks not. She thinks you'd best have a clear head to be reading the letter then be going to bed."

Draco was about to lose his temper, (all to do with how terrified he was than her actual behavior, he was far too use to her to truly be upset about that), when he realized what exactly she said. "What letter are you talking about?"

With a huff she summoned a letter into her hand, impatiently thrusting it into his own hand, which was still outstretched to grab the bottle.

Ignoring her attitude, he focused all his attention on the letter where he saw, in what would just barely be classified as writing but none-the-less still scribble, his initials. _DM_

With what was most certainly, if anyone asked, a very dignified way to open a letter, and definitely not a rushed impatient tearing of paper, he took out the parchment inside the envelope.

_Malfoy,_

_I recognize that at the very least you and your mother are not the same people you were during the war. I will think about your offer and what I would like from this 'debt' of yours. You will have my answer within the week._

_Harry Potter_

With probably his millionth deep breath of the night, he set the letter on his desk. Out of all the people he sent letters to tonight, he was positive the 'noble Chosen One' would decline any sort of debt or payment out of him. Even after everything that Draco put Harry through in their school years and the war, he knew the boy who lived didn't hate him. Why else would he have saved him and his mother from Azkaban?

If he had refused, there was of course no way Draco could accept it and he'd force Harry to make him request anything of him, even if it just be a single knut. The oath bound him, he _had_ to do something for those involved.

However, the fact that his old rival hadn't refused outright told Draco that the boy he knew in school definitely isn't the man he just gave a debt to.

With a wave of his hand to the house elf who still stood nearby guarding his bottle, she was dismissed. The nervousness was out of his system now and all he felt was anticipation for what was to come... and the fear of it.

Making his way out of his study and up to his rooms, he stripped himself of his shirt and trousers before collapsing on the large bed.

Sending out a silent prayer to things he didn't even believe in, that the Gryffindors didn't completely lose their noble ways, he somehow found his way under heavy blankets and fell asleep.

* * *

**_I'm sitting here, twiddling my thumbs and waiting for reviews. Don't disappoint me!...please._**


	2. The First Requests

**Enjoy the second chapter!**

**Well folks, I have the next chapter completed, so let's test something. This is just a theory of course, but I believe: the more reviews I get, the faster my fingers move and chapters go up. Again, just a theory. Wanna try it out?**

**Chapter 2:** the first requests

Draco awoke the next morning without, for the first time in weeks, the thoughts of debts or Gryffindors and Luna on his mind. He simply wanted to enjoy his freedom while it lasted. With his luck, Saint Potter would want him to be his personal slave for the rest of his life.

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he noticed the pounding just behind his forehead. He drunk too much before writing those letters, but he was too cowardly to do so without the substance. He slung his legs off the bed and made his way to his restroom.

Half an hour later he walked out of the steam filled room completely relaxed, the pounding now a small familiar ache, and found his house elf laying the clothes she picked out for him today on his bed. He was glad when he only saw a simple dark blue button-up shirt and black trousers, along with a pair of his pants. She generally seemed to think he would look good wearing rainbow colored muggle shirts and muggle jeans with shredded fabric up and down the legs.

A short while later he was lacing the last tie on his boots and walking out of his rooms, toward his study. The moment he opened the door a tray filled with scones, croissants, eggs, jam, and sausage appeared on top of his desk.

After making his way across the room, he moved the tray over to the corner of his desk, only then noticing the hangover potion and tea, which was perfectly made to his liking, on the center of his desk. Although the thought of food so early didn't appeal to him in the least, he really was tired of his house elfs lectures. He forced down a croissant with jam, and a bite of egg before just the thought of more made his stomach churn.

Next he downed the awful hangover potion, noticing the effects almost immediately, before leisurely indulging in his tea.

He was just thinking about the papers from Gringotts that needed to be signed by the head of Malfoy family when his house elf appeared with a _pop_.

Draco didn't even care to acknowledge the glare she sent at the mostly filled tray of food. "Is there something I can help you with, Misty?"

She turned to look at her master, with a disapproving glint in her eye. "Master Malfoy, Misty does not need any help. Master Malfoy shouldn't think of helping his house elf."

Before he could stop himself, he sighed. That made her disapproving glint turn into a full on glare. He held up a hand before she could give him a lecture of how undignified that was. "Misty, you came to my study for something. What is it?"

She huffed and shook her head before snapping her fingers, making the tray on his desk disappear and in its place was an envelope. With another shake of her head, she vanished with another _pop_.

With a sense of dread, and all his worries coming back ten-fold, he reached for the 'harmless' letter with a simple _Draco M_ written on it.

After swallowing several times, he finally got the nerve to open the letter to take out the parchment inside.

_Malfoy,_

_I never expected something like this from you. I thought you'd pretend all the things you did in the past didn't happen. That's what it appeared to me anyways, especially after so long. Although I admit you have done some good since the war, with helping to repair things the dark side destroyed. I don't want to make this long and remind you of all the things you did in the past, I'm sure you don't remember all the things you did to me anyway. _

_As much as you hurt me in the past, I haven't actually held a grudge against you. War makes children choose sides. You especially can't hate the ones who had no choice which side they went to. _

_There's only really one thing I want, I thought I would have to pay to take a bunch of classes, but here I have a willing, or... well, somewhat willing, volunteer. I need lessons in Potions. I need to be at least adequate enough in the area so that I can get my mastery in Herbology. If you want to come up with the schedule, that's fine. Just let me know. I'd prefer if we could have it at least twice a week though._

_While I may not particularly like you, I know you've changed from the person you use to be. I hope so anyway... hope to hear from you soon, Malfoy._

_N. Longbottom_

Draco nodded when he finished the letter. He did remember how much of a bully he was to Longbottom, and he can tell just from reading the letter that he's gotten more confident in himself. Though, he did remember how poor Neville was in Potions and was wary of having to give the man lessons. But, he was confident in his own skill and knew that, given enough time, he'd be able to help the Gryffindor.

He leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh of relief that his first debt would be something painless, as long as he remembered to take a calming draught.

Deciding to leave replying to the letter for later, he reached across his desk to grab a stack of documents, all of which needed to be sealed with his magical signature before being sent to Gringotts.

Draco was halfway done with the documents when a cup of tea appeared next to him, his empty cup from breakfast vanishing. He stretched his back before reaching toward the cup, needing to stifle a yawn before he took a sip.

His anxious attitude towards his debts was nowhere to be seen now that he'd gotten one back. He really didn't know why he was so worried in the first place. He was a terrible child. But that was it, he was a child. He was no longer that person. He became a man who doesn't hide behind his fathers beliefs.

So now not only has Harry Potter admitted he isn't the same person, but so has Longbottom. What's to say the Weasleys, Granger, Hagrid, and the Ravenclaw girl doesn't think the same?

Although... he still doesn't know what they will want from him. He did a lot of bad things to Neville, he admits that. But... he did and said too many terrible things to everyone else. Tried to get Hagrid's pet killed, and Luna was locked in his basement for months. Not to mention the countless things he did to the golden trio. He really was a terrible person back then.

He was startled out of his thoughts when another letter appeared on his desk, on top of his stack of uncompleted documents. Without warning, all his worries, fears, and dread began to rush and pound through his veins.

He quickly set the cup of tea back down on his desk, and began reaching for, then unfolding the letter with shaky fingers, barely noticing his name written neatly on it, he looked to the bottom of the letter to see the graceful signature of _Luna Lovegood_.

_Dear Mr Malfoy_,

_I'm very happy to hear from you, I hope you're well. I hear a lot of good things about you from the papers. On a serious note though, about that orphanage you opened a few months ago, you really should look for and take measures so it doesn't become infested with Nargles and Wrackspurt. I know someone who can help you with it, if you'd like._

_However, back to the matter at hand. I don't think it is ever too late to try to make up for whatever may have happened in the past. But, I truly never thought you were a bad man, Mr Draco. When I was held in your manor basement, I would often get visits from an adorable house elf... sadly, I cannot recall her name. But she told me things, and always made sure I had food when I needed it, because her Master told her so. She told me about her Master, and she said he was a great man who told her to make sure I was well. She never mentioned his name, but I always had a feeling that that Master was you, Mr Malfoy. _

_I'd like to refuse your offer, but I know that oaths enforced by magic are absolute. I also hear that Blibbering Humdingers tend to appear when an oath isn't met, and we wouldn't want that. _

_So, if it isn't too much trouble (If it is, please let me know and I'll think of something else), I would really love a pair of the new triple layer Swedish Short-Snout dragon-hide gloves. They'd really help me in my search for a family of Heliopaths. _

_Thank you very much, Mr Malfoy. Please contact me more often, I'd really like to get to know the man you've become, I know you're a good man, even back then you were. I truly believe that._

_Luna Lovegood_

* * *

**You're almost there! All you'd have to do is just scroll down a little bit farther, and you'll find the button you're searching for.  
**


	3. A Good Man

**Chapter 3:** A Good Man

Draco released the death grip he held on the sides of the parchment, letting the letter fall and barely land on top of his desk. He couldn't even begin to fathom what he'd just read. Other then something about Nargles that he didn't understand much about, he simply couldn't believe that, not only had she not held a grudge, but she thought he was a good man.

Him. A good man.

He couldn't help but let a small chuckle out at that. Before Draco knew it though, the chuckle turned into a soft sob. Not even realizing the tears running down of their own accord over either side of his face, he buried his head between his knees and let out another sob before he bit his bottom lip to shut himself up.

It's been a long time since Draco felt this way, if he ever did... he really couldn't remember.

Ever since the war he'd done so much to bring himself and his family out of the pit the war caused them to be in. Rebuilding countless buildings Death Eaters destroyed, helping the repairs on Hogwarts, donating large amounts of money to different orphanage's, charities, anything that could help drag the Malfoy family out of the pit and into peoples good lights. He even put on a smile and did several interviews with the press throughout the years. But, he knew the truth. Not just the Ministry, it was also random people running through Diagon Alley who always, no matter what he was doing, kept Draco in their sights. Just because he was a Malfoy.

A former Death Eater.

A bad man.

It's true that during the war he had Misty go down to check on Luna and make sure she was okay. But that was only because of his guilt. Lovegood was younger than Draco, a fellow classmate of his, who was being held captive in his home. If he really was a good person back then, Draco would've gotten her out of Malfoy manor and to a place where no Death Eater could have gotten to her. But he didn't.

Draco tasted blood, so he unclenched his teeth and pressed his tongue against the torn flesh of his lip. With a sigh, he finally lifted his head to find a tray filled with what he assumed would be his lunch. With blurry vision, he barely took note of what was even on the plate.

He must have been spacing out longer than he thought if his elf thought he needed food again. Draco ran a hand over his face, removing the tracks his tears made and absentmindedly ate the food, chewing slowly. His eyes skimmed over Luna's letter again, purposefully ignoring the last paragraph.

Before he was too... shocked, to make note of what exactly she wanted of him. Triple layered Swedish Short-Snout dragon-hide gloves. They were expensive, and were supposed to be used by Potion Masters. Whatever a Heliopath was must be heat-related if Luna needs them. It wasn't too much to ask for though, especially since Draco himself has a pair that he hasn't even used yet.

Walking over to the other side of his study, he picked up a small container placed on a lower level of his bookshelf. Draco really only bought them because they were new and tougher than the normal dragon-hide gloves he had, but he really didn't mind parting with them.

Ignoring the rest of his lunch, he summoned a bottle of Schletters fine Whisky, taking a couple deep gulps before sitting back down with a couple pieces of parchment and a quill.

_Mr Longbottom,_

_For the Potions lessons, is there a specific place you would like to do it at? I have a personal lab that is an option as well if you'd like. Twice a week is perfect, I'd prefer we do it every few days rather then back-to-back days, that way you learn at regular intervals rather than working hard for a couple days then resting for the rest of the week. _

Draco tapped his quill against his chin for a moment before continuing.

_If there are certain days that would be best for you, just let me know. I can fit whatever you decide into my schedule. _

_I look forward to working with you, Neville. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Best regards,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Reading over it for a third time, Draco set the parchment to the side, staring at another blank sheet.

_Ms Lovegood, _

His hand wouldn't stop shaking long enough to get another word in. With a sigh, he dropped the quill, grabbed the bottle of whiskey, and took another deep drink. Finally, the chants of 'you're a good man' quit ringing in his head so Draco continued.

_Thank you for the advice about the Nargles, I will definitely look into it. I believe the name of that house elf was Misty, in case you're curious. _

With a sigh Draco ruffled his own hair to clear his mind of meaningless thoughts and the small talk he was attempting to bring into the letter.

_I will be attaching a shrunken package with the dragon-hide gloves you'd like, I hope you find them useful in your search for Heliopaths. Be safe in your travels._

_If there is anything else you may need or want, feel free to contact me. I truly am very sorry about what my family and I have done to you. Don't think you're being greedy asking me for anything, it's the least I can do. I hope you stay well,_

_Best regards, _

_Draco Malfoy._

Without rereading the letter that probably contained too much nonsense, he sealed it along with the Longbottom letter. Draco quickly drained his bottle before picking up both letters and exiting his study, hoping the walk to the owlery would clear his head.

By the time he actually made it outside, he'd almost turned back four times, his house elf stopped him from tearing apart the letters in his hand once, and Draco was so distracted and nervous he walked into two different walls, plus another door. He couldn't recall a time he was either so clumsy or just plan foolish.

Around the manor outside was completely filled with flowers, plants and vegetarian of all sorts. His mother tended to the gardens herself, always making sure there was no flaw in the beauty of it. It helped put him at ease a bit as he walked through.

After a short walk around, he came upon the owlery, Draco knew he would be sporting quite a few bruises by morning because of his absentmindedness, which his house elf probably wouldn't allow him to heal, but he really could only blame himself.

Draco noticed an unfamiliar brown Barn owl next to his auburn Eagle owl. Petting Scarlet on her head softly, he smiled as she _coo_'d at him, so he tied the letters and packages to her leg before paying any more attention to the Barn owl, who impatiently held its leg toward him.

Quickly releasing the owl of its burden, the owl flew off after pecking his finger harshly.

Rubbing his hand, Draco couldn't help muttering a soft curse. "_Shit_, impatient little bugger." Looking at the small torn piece of parchment, which wasn't even placed inside an envelope, he only saw a short sentence.

_We'll think about it as a family._

_Ron W_

Turning the note over to make sure nothing was written on the back, Draco vanished the note with a sigh. In his eyes, if all the Weasleys came together to think of something Draco could give them, it spelled nothing but trouble for him. But he'd do it, not only because he had no choice, but because he owed it to them. He did assign the debt to all of them, after all..

Before Draco could think on it any longer and cause all his worries and fears to return, he heard footsteps coming out of the garden behind him.

"Oh, Draco, dear. What are you doing out here?"

He turned around to see his mother smiling at him, a small pot of some sort of shrub in her arms.

"Mother." Draco smiled at her before grabbing the pot from her arms, following her as she began walking deeper into the gardens. "How are you today?"

"I'm well. I heard from Tipp that you sent those letters. I wish you would've let me read over it beforehand, dear." Mrs Malfoy sent a disapproving look towards her son.

Draco didn't lose the smile as he replied, "I can write a simple letter, I told them everything I meant to."

"Yes, but you can be quite cruel, just like your father at times. I'd just like to make sure you always show them your good face."

He had a tough time not losing his smile at the mention of his father, but Draco has had a lot of practice so his hesitancy wasn't noticeable. "I showed everything I should have as the Malfoy Lord. Nothing to worry about, I promise you, Mother."

"Dear, it is a Mothers job to worry." Narcissa looked over her shoulder to smile lovingly at her son.

Draco nodded, setting down the pot on top of a bench when his mother stopped walking. "Is there anything you need, Mother? I have some time before I should finish my work."

"Oh no, go run along. Join me and your father for dinner tonight though, I miss seeing you now that you're off at Hogwarts during most of the year. And you shouldn't call yourself Lord yet, dear."

Luckily for Draco, his mother turned her back on him halfway through the sentence and started walking away, he didn't want her to see how his smile completely faded from his face. Draco truly thought his mother was in a good state of mind for today, after so long.

Running a hand though his hair, he turned back and almost ran into the Manor. He couldn't tell if he'd waited to be inside or not before summoning his whiskey, but Draco had downed half the contents of the bottle by the time he'd made it back to his study.

**Hope you enjoyed! *waves review flag* **


	4. The Orphanage & A Friend

**Good news, guys! The Malfoy Debt now has an editor!_ Inspiration Lives On_, thank you so much! Any further grammar/spelling mistakes left are completely my own and I apologize.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** The Orphanage & A Friend

When Draco awoke the next morning, he could only vaguely recall the rest of his afternoon the previous day. All he was really certain of, was that he was drunk. Very drunk. But he did remember finishing signing the letters from Gringotts, so the rest didn't matter much to him.

As he sat up on the bed, the pounding behind his eyes forced a loud groan out of his parched throat. Draco silently vowed to never let his mother's mental health affect him so much anymore... and he refused to think about how many times he's made that vow in the past.

Before he made it to the bathroom to shower, his house elf appeared in his way.

"Master Malfoy. Tipp wanted to tell Master that he'd be seeing to Mistress Narcissa all day, she'd be having attacks. Misty also wanted to express her disapproval about Master's drinking and to be giving him this letter and potions." She put both her arms in front of him, one with what looked to be a hangover potion and in her other hand held a letter.

Draco ignored the news about his mother, after seeing her yesterday he'd assume it would happen. He trusted Tipp to look after her. Reaching for the potion, he downed it before paying anymore attention to the letter. "When did the letter arrive?"

Misty's ears perked up at her Masters question. "Last night, sir. You'd be sleeping already and so Misty did not disturb."

Even with the glare Draco sent her way at that, he wasn't too enthusiastic about opening the letter. If it had to do with his business or the Malfoy family, the elf knew to place it on his desk. This meant it was a personal letter. Since Pansy and Blaise Zabini were out of the country for the rest of the month, and he was literally about to meet with Theodore Nott, he highly doubted it was from his friends.

"Set it on my bed with some _decent_ clothes for the day." With that, Draco walked past her, and slammed the door, hopping into the shower, before it was even heated completely to his liking.

By the time he walked out of the restroom, consciously spending not even half the time he did in there the previous day, his house elf had left the room. Draco walked to his bed, and saw almost the same outfit as yesterday, with a silver button-up shirt instead, and his Lordship robes beside them.

He was glad Misty finally realized every other day he would need his robes for his visits to the orphanage.

Dressing quickly, he finally let his eyes fall on the letter sitting on top one of his many pillows.

Wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible, Draco vanished the envelope, and opened the folded parchment.

_Malfoy,_

_Would you be available to make a trip to Hogwarts Tuesday (Tomorrow)? I'd prefer to speak about the schedule in person, plus Hagrid said he'd like to speak with you too. I believe Hermione should be in the Transfiguration Wing as well, and she has told me that she'd rather converse with you about her wish in person. The chicken wasn't going to do it 'till Ron and his family decided to, though, but I think it would be best for you to speak to her without Ron there anyway. Up to you. _

_I know it's a tad late in the evening, so unless you're refusing, no need to reply. I'll be in the outhouse all day. _

_See you soon,_

_Neville_

Draco placed the letter in his inner robe pocket, making his way downstairs. He'd almost made it to the front door, when he heard Misty huff from behind him, making his footsteps halt.

"Master Malfoy, sir! You being eating, not leaving." With a snap of her fingers a tray appeared in her hand with toast, eggs, bacon, scones, hash browns, along with coffee and tea.

Looking down at his house elf, Draco sighed before reaching for the coffee. He really couldn't think straight when he was about to meet with three of the people who quite literally held him in their hands. Taking just a few sips of the bitter liquid, he reached for a piece of toast before walking out of the door, and apparating on the spot to his orphanage.

The Malfoy Head used the last 2 years of his life working on building this orphanage. He treated it almost as if he would a child. Draco treated the children inside even better.

However, even they couldn't heal the darkness inside him. The darkness that the war caused. That his father caused. Even his beloved mother aided the darkness at times.

Quickly shaking those thoughts from his head, thoughts he hadn't thought about since he made the oath of debt, he took a bite of the bread in his hand, and Draco went inside.

Immediately, a child squealed when they caught sight of him, and despite it being so early in the morning, the Malfoy was suddenly surrounded by children of all ages.

Before he could say anything past his laughter, a voice called out from behind the kids. "Alright, alright, kids. Let the man breathe for Merlin's sake."

You could hear a few giggles and groans, along with small _"__I'm sorry"_'s just dripping in sarcasm, before the kids spread out and went back to their breakfast, games, and other activities.

Theodore Nott, the man who Draco hired as the manager of his orphanage, and someone who became his best friend, since their time at Hogwarts, stood on the other side of the entrance room with a smirk on his face.

"I wish they'd do that when they see me. Hmpt. Something about you must be attractive.. to them at least." Nott was obviously trying to act upset, but the grin he was attempting to hide told a different story.

"Nott." Draco patted his shoulder in greeting, walking past him but with a look over the blond's shoulder, he obviously expected the manager to follow, which the man did.

"How's the new kid, Elizabeth, right? Is she settling in well?" Draco was heading up the stairs now, towards his office.

The Malfoy could just make out Nott nod from the corner of his vision. "Yeah, she's doing good. Getting along well with the kids, though she's a bit shy."

Opening the door to his office and walking in, Draco immediately groaned at how much paperwork was on his desk. "That's good for her. But this," He gestured to all the papers, "is definitely not good for me. What is all this anyway?"

Nott laughed softly, leaving the door just slightly cracked after following Draco inside. "A few of the younger boys got adopted yesterday. A family is coming in today as well."

Draco sighed, not even bothering to be graceful as he flopped down in his chair. "So you're pushing your work on me again?"

"Whoa, whoa, you told me a month ago to let you see all this beforehand, it's mostly all already signed. You okay?" Theodore was looking at him with obvious concern.

Draco just nodded, still feeling a slight ache behind his forehead despite the hangover potion. "Long night, I apologize. But everything that doesn't absolutely need to be seen by me needs to go, I'm going to be leaving by noon to make a trip to Hogwarts."

Theodore nodded, reaching across the desk and leafing through letters. Five minutes later, a considerably smaller size of letters were left on the Malfoy's desk. "What needs to be done at Hogwarts anyway?"

Draco was just opening the first of the letters, but sighed when he heard the question. "Meeting with Longbottom, Hagrid, and possibly Granger."

Automatically, he saw a flash of anger flicker through Nott's eyes. "You didn't. Please tell me you fucking didn't."

The Malfoy knew his friends feelings on the matter. Theodore was the first person he ever voiced his guilt to. "It was the right thing to do, I couldn't just ignore it any longer."

"Damn well you could have! They don't deserve it, most of them gave as much as they got, if not more! I swear if you did it for Potter too, you-"

Cutting him off, Draco practically growled at his friend. "Of course I gave one to Potter, he's the one who deserves it the most! Now, can you calm down, before the children hear your language?"

Nott obviously looked hurt at Draco's words. "He almost killed you, how exactly does he deserve it the most?"

The Malfoy ran his hand through his hair before answering, "I did much worse to him, don't forget that. I swear, you act too much like Pansy when it comes to that incident."

Draco stared down at his desk, absentmindedly signing the papers on his desk, as he patiently waited for his friend to reply. He knew from experience that when he compares Nott to Pansy it makes his friend calm down and try to see reason past his anger.

It was almost half an hour later that Draco heard a soft sigh from his friend.

"Sorry. I see why you did it, I do... just... I'm allowed to not be happy about it." Nott looked up from his hunched position on the chair opposite Draco.

Draco could barely see his friend's eyes past the thick hair covering them, but he nodded. "I know. So far, they haven't really asked for anything that I feared. Though, it's only been Longbottom and Luna that have replied with their answers so far."

"What did they ask for?"

Draco lounged back in his chair after signing one more letter. "Potion lessons for Longbottom, and I had to give my new dragon-hide gloves to Luna."

Theodore nodded, not seeing anything particularly wrong with the requests. "No one else has contacted you? When did you do this, if I may ask? I didn't notice anything wrong with you the other day."

"Later the other night." After a slight pause, he added, if only because he didn't like keeping much from his friend, "Potter did reply that same night, actually. I always thought he'd refuse, being the Most Noble of Gryffindors, but he said, by the end of the week, I'd have an answer."

He heard a soft _hmm_ from his friend, but no other reply so Draco leaned back up, and continued signing papers, silently enjoying the company.

**Review? Oh, c'mon, I know you know you want to! *points below***


	5. Hogwarts

**A/N: I just want to say thanks so much to everyone so far who has reviewed, it really does help me a lot in the writing process. Also to everyone whose added the story to their favorites or followed it, THANK YOU!**

**This is so far the longest chapter, I was actually thinking of cutting it in half, but decided against it. I'll just cross my fingers and hope you guys show your appreciation with a review. :)  
**

**Once again, a big thank you to _Inspiration Lives On_ for a wonderful job on beta-ing this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Hogwarts

A few hours later, Draco had finished all his paperwork, found a child a new family, and got all the children to participate in a small game of non-flying Quidditch. He spent the last hour before noon having random small talk with Theodore.

When Draco cast a _tempus_ at five till noon, he began to pack his things, ignoring the worried look Nott was directing at him. With a wave over his shoulder, he was out of the building, apparating just outside the gates of Hogwarts as soon as he could.

If Draco expected to see anyone once he stepped into the entrance hall, he guessed it would've been Neville, perhaps Hagrid, or even Headmistress McGonagall, but the absolute last person he ever expected to see, would be Harry bloody Potter.

Potter was standing in the middle of the hall with his back to Draco, speaking with Hermione Granger, who immediately stopped whatever sentence she was in the middle of when she spotted Draco, openly gaping at him.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

Potter turned around at her sentence, his face portraying absolute calmness, as if he just _knew_ Draco would come up from behind him at that precise moment. Draco was surprised Potter was able to hide his feelings so much... or maybe he really didn't care, which shouldn't have unsettled Draco as much as it did.

"I'm meeting with Neville and Hagrid. Sorry to interrupt." He bowed his head just slightly, enough to be a respectful greeting, and possibly a goodbye, but not enough to be degrading.

Granger just nodded her head, her way of dismissing him, but Potter spoke up. "Actually, I wanted to have a word with you. Do you need to meet with them now, or do you have a few moments?"

The way he spoke sent a shiver of unease down Draco's spine. He wasn't quite sure if it was the deepness of the others voice, the power radiating off him, or just the fear of what Potter wanted from him.

However, Draco nodded none-the-less. "I can meet with them at any point during the day," he immediately wanted to slap himself after he uttered those words. If he really wanted to escape when their conversation turned bad, which he was almost positive it would, the Draco should have said they were to be meeting soon. Without even as much as a bead of sweat, or a too-long pause, he continued, "What is it that you need?"

"Just a private chat." Potter's emotionless face turned into a smile as he turned back to Granger. "I'll see you tonight." Kissing her cheek, Potter walked off in the direction of the Herbology building.

Draco began to walk forward to follow after him, quietly saying his goodbyes to Granger. "Nice to see you, Ms Granger. Please send my best to Mr Weasley as well."

Only barely catching the smallest of nods the brown-head sent at him, Draco walked a bit faster to catch up with the famous savior of the Wizarding World, walking just slightly behind the other once he'd caught up.

"This debt." Of course, Draco thought. The man _would_ skip any form of small talk, and get straight to the point. "Is there a time limit on it?"

Potter must've seen his face scrunch up in confusion, because he continued speaking before Draco could attempt a word. "I mean, if I instate it... now, or at any point, really. Would there be a time limit, as in when the debt would be completed after a specific amount of time... or would it be able to continue for as long as I'd like?"

Draco swallowed, his fears running to the forefront of his thoughts. 'Is Potter going to be using a pain charm on me that would continue for Merlin knows how long he's thought up?' Draco thought this and possibly a hundred different, even worse, things for just a few moments.

Sending a wandless calming charm on himself, which he didn't think even had any affect, not that Draco felt anyway, he waited for his heart to not feel as if it would burst from his chest before answering.

"No." Draco took a deep breath, "No, there's no time limit. It can last forever if that's what you'd wish." He hated the way even_ he_ could hear the fear in his own voice.

Potter slowed down his footsteps, and Draco unconsciously realized they were halfway to where Longbottom would be working. "I see. Don't worry, it won't last forever. But, I'm still uncertain if I want to go through with this at the moment. Can I meet with you in two days to discuss my decision with you?"

Draco removed any fears about the future out of his mind at that moment, not wanting to show absolutely everything he felt currently to his former rival; after all, Potter was certainly doing so to him. "Of course. Is there a certain place you'd like to meet?" Draco was satisfied when he heard his 'Malfoy Head' business voice in his own ears.

The man beside him _hmm_'d softly before answering, "I don't particularly mind where, as long as it's someplace private. Would your home be acceptable? If not, mine would work as well... if I can get Kreacher to forgive me for kicking him out of my office long enough to clean it, anyways." Potter chuckled softly, scratching the back of his head after the last sentence.

Draco felt a small smile appear on his face as well, which he attempted to wipe as soon as he could, but he knew that just made it seem like he was sneering instead. Draco knew well how stubborn house elves could be at times, and that would be one hell of a fight for Potter.

While he was quite curious to see his mothers family home, Draco knew he'd be much more comfortable in his own home... with his mother.

Draco shook his head to push that thought aside, he knew even if Potter did come to Malfoy Manor, his mother was in a completely different wing from his own. So he shouldn't be worried at all, the chances they'd come into contact are slim-to-none.

"We can use my home. I'll have the wards keyed so that you may apparate to the grounds and use the Floo, whichever you may prefer."

Potter only nodded at his statement, so they continued the rest of the walk in silence. Draco was secretly wondering the entire time why the man didn't simply go on his own way when they finished the conversation.

Right as they came to the outhouse, where they could see Neville working through the window, Potter turned toward Draco.

"Is there a specific time you'd like me to be there?" The black-haired man tilted his head slightly during the question.

Draco paused a moment, knowing he had to make another trip to the orphanage that day. "I have something to attend to during most of the day, but if an evening trip isn't good for you I can move some things around."

Potter shook his head slowly, "Nope, evening is perfect for me. Would 5 be acceptable?"

Before Draco could give a nod or a word of affirmative, the door they were standing in front of opened , Neville's smiling face, covered with a couple spots of dirt, greeting them.

"Ah, Harry! What brings you here? Glad to see you could make it, Malfoy." Neville stepped away to open the door further, and allow the two men inside.

Potter held up a hand as Draco walked inside. "Can't stay actually, gotta get back to work before I get yelled at again by Ron. I just came to have lunch with Hermione, then I met up with Draco, and walked him over."

The other two men apparently didn't notice how Draco seemed to be in absolute shock from the use of his given name.

Neville nodded, "I get it. I hope to see you around soon, though. Luna's dragging me to that Ministry ball, you gonna be there?"

The man only nodded to the question, before slowly walking backwards, indicating how he really did have to go. Draco could've sworn his old rival looked uncomfortable, nervous even, for whatever reason.

Draco spoke after Potter waved goodbye to them. "5 is good, by the way."

The only answer he got was a smile, before Potter began to jog to the nearest Floo.

Neville sighed, closing the door before turning back to Draco with a somewhat smaller smile, but still a real smile none-the-less.

"Harry's always in a hurry, he really should slow down a bit sometimes. Guess that's just the life of an auror, eh?" The man made his way back to the workstation Draco saw him at through the window, slicing various herbs, and packing them into plastic bags and vials.

Draco didn't know what to do other than nod.

He couldn't really agree and start a conversation on it, it wasn't like Draco actually knew any aurors. With only 3 true friends, he had a very limited degree of intelligence when it came to anything other than managing/owning an orphanage.

Though, he did know to some degree what's done by his friends. An accountant working with goblins from Pansy, and Blaise found a passion in wards, so he informed Draco about anything new in that area.

Those, along with of course being a Lord of a pureblood family, and being exceptional at Potions, were really the only things he knew work-related and felt comfortable talking about in a casual setting.

Neville continued to chop in silence for a few awkward, to Draco at least, moments.

Not being able to handle hearing his own heartbeat pound in his ears any longer, Draco finally spoke, "So," He forced himself not to think about how awful of a conversation starter that was, "when would you like to start the Potions lessons? You said you would like to speak about a schedule face-to-face, right?"

Longbottom nodded, finishing chopping the root of an herb before looking up. He laughed softly before speaking, "Yeah, I actually really only wanted to speak to ya up front because I knew Hagrid or Herms wouldn't speak to you otherwise." After wiping his hands on a cloth he summoned, the man leaned against the side of his workbench. "But honestly, any days would work for me. I'd wanna start as soon as we can, too, the deadline for testing in the Mastery ends in... hmm... early February, I believe, so I've got just a few more months to jam everything Potions into my brain."

Draco nodded, taking in all the information for a few moments. "Alright, I'm sure I'd be able to teach you enough by then. We may need to do more than 2 lessons per week depending on..." Draco ran a hand through his hair, not bothering to care if it messed with the style, "well, your skill. Not to be offensive, I simply don't remember you being the best in Uncle Sev's classes."

Neville waved him off, signaling no offense was taken. "I know, Snape kind of... well, terrified me." Letting out another soft laughed, which Draco assumed would be quite common from this man, he continued, "But I'd be up for that as well, anything that will help after all. How about 3 lessons every other week?"

Another nod, "Would Wednesday and Saturday be acceptable? Then, we could do Monday as well for the odd weeks." Draco was attempting to do the math in his head, making sure it would not interfere too much with his orphanage visits.

"Sounds perfect!" Longbottom replied cheerfully, "Afternoon or evenings okay with you? I generally spend the mornings here."

"Yes. I'd say mid-afternoon for about 5 hours each session, possibly longer, depending on the potion." When he got an enthusiastic smile and nod, Draco spoke again. "Did you decide on a location?"

Neville chuckled softly, "Well, I spoke to Horace about using his personal lab, since we can't very well be having lessons with the students as well, but he seems to be very picky about having me anywhere around his quarters, let alone labs, after reading Snape's old student file on me." Longbottom nervously scratched the back of his head, "So, if the offer still stands, could we maybe use your lab?"

Draco softly leaned against a shelf near where he was standing, putting a bit more of his weight on it upon determining it fit enough.

"Of course, I've already had my elf prepare it." At Neville's raised eyebrow, he smirked and elaborated, "I assumed if anything, you'd go to Slughorn for his labs, but I went there in Sixth year and it was a complete mess, which I guess hasn't changed much. So I simply wanted to be ready to convince you to use mine, if he accepted, of course."

Longbottom laughed once again, and Draco found it was a soothing sound, and not at all annoying like he'd thought years ago. "I'm glad. So," The man scratched the back of his head softly before speaking, "have you decided whether you're going to speak with Herm or not?"

Shuffling his feet, which was only slightly awkward in his position, Draco spoke softly. "I met with her when I ran into Potter. She didn't seem too... keen, to speak with me. I'll wait for her to be ready, there's no rush after all."

The man across from him nodded, still with that smile on his face. "I figured she'd act a bit coldly at first, excuse her. You're gonna go see Hagrid later though, right?"

It was after that first sentence that Draco snapped out of the calming mood, and remembered all he'd done to Neville, and grew suspicious about the way the man was acting toward him.

Was it just to see him be shocked when Longbottom threw a potion at him later? Or to laugh in his face if, Merlin forbid, Draco let something out about his mother, or father, or himself? Ignoring the question for the moment he asked what was on his mind. "Why is it you're being kind to me?"

Neville raised in eyebrow in confusion, the smile leaving his face for the first time, since Draco arrived. "Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

Draco replied quickly, "After everything I did to you back then, yes."

Longbottom simply sighed, moving to sit into the chair next to the workbench. "You've apologized for that, and you've offered me something that is truly great. Why should I be unkind to someone who is so earnestly seeking redemption?"

Draco didn't have any words. Had Longbottom always been a man so forgiving? He didn't know, ut he couldn't hide the look he sent to Neville. A look filled with fear, hope, regret, and so much pain.

He saw Longbottom's eyes soften slightly, but luckily he didn't do anything other than smile at him. Draco couldn't take any pity, or any form of comfort.

Longbottom thankfully seemed to realize this though, because 5 minutes later, when Draco was back to his calm self, he repeated his question, showing no sign of impatience for the wait. "Were you going to be seeing Hagrid today?" The man also had that smile plastered on his face again, and Draco couldn't help a tinge of regret that he'd made the man lose it for even a moment.

"Yeah," Draco cleared his throat softly when his voice came out rough, "I was going to go see him as soon as we were done here."

Longbottom nodded, standing up from his chair. "C'mon then, I'll walk you."

Draco couldn't help asking the question, as much as he couldn't help his eyebrow raising in confusion. "Is there a rule that Malfoy's shouldn't go around Hogwarts without an escort or something?"

The man walking toward the door just laughed loudly. "I just thought you could use some company, I want to stretch my legs as well, I've been in here since dawn."

Draco nodded, feeling stupid for asking the question in the first place as he walked outside behind the man, following Longbottom as he led them around the castle towards Hagrid's hut in silence.

Once they were at the top of the hill leading down to the small home, Longbottom spoke again. "Did you wanna start those lessons tomorrow or this coming Saturday?"

"I'll have it so you can Floo and apparate to my manor. And yes, tomorrow is good for me, come around 3 in the afternoon?" Draco paused for a moment, recalling how long he wanted the sessions to last, "Unless that would be ending too late?"

"Luna doesn't tend to make it home 'till late in the evening weekdays either way, so that's a good time for me. If it's too much trouble to key the wards, you can just open the Floo, I'm good traveling either way." Longbottom's smile brightened when Hagrid's large form appeared in the window, waving at the man.

Meanwhile, Draco swallowed back his nervousness and instead latched onto a possible conversation starter with Longbottom. "I didn't realize you and Luna were together, that's very nice."

If it were possible, Neville's smile got even brighter at the mention of Lovegood from someone other than himself. "Isn't it, though?" He laughed softly, "It'll be... Merlin, 3 years here soon. We're engaged, have been for 'bout a year now. Not planning on the wedding 'till I get my mastery though."

Draco smiled at that information, "I'll definitely have to make sure you get through that Potions portion then. Luna is a great woman, I'm guessing even better, since Hogwarts." After a slight pause, he felt he needed to address the issue to Longbottom, "I am sorry fo-"

Neville cut him off quickly, "Don't even bother. She told me every detail about it, and if anything, I should thank you." Longbottom looked at him earnestly, with a look filled with complete gratitude, "If you didn't take care of her, even if it was for a reason other than kindness, she might not be here. Who knows what could've happened, really."

Not knowing any other words to express the gratitude, even if he thought it was misplaced deep down, Draco just muttered a soft: "Thank you."

Neville regained his smile as they reached the bottom of the hill.

Hagrid stood right outside his door with a large smile across his hairy face, "'ey there Neville, glad ta see ya today. Malfoy, you too. Been too long, eh? Should come to Hogwarts more often!"

Draco just nodded, barely listening as the two men had some small talk in front of him.

He followed when Hagrid invited them inside, and politely accepted the tea his host offered him. Draco was raised with too much manners to openly show the tea was too strong and bitter for his liking, he simply drunk deeper gulps of the hot liquid to get rid of it faster.

"So, Malfoy," Draco visibly perked up when his name was called, "what've ya been up to? Seen ya in the papers quite a bit the first few years since ya left Hogwarts, but not much lately."

Draco nodded, taking another sip of the thick drink before replying, "Yeah, guess they've lost interest."

He chuckled softly, trying to steer them away from that conversation; Draco really didn't want them to know he's secretly paying all papers in England to not post anything personal about him or his family. "I've been busy with the orphanage I've opened though, and sorting through all the things my father-" Not meaning to have brought him up, Draco immediately searched his mind to find a word that wasn't as bad as 'neglect', "couldn't get around to as Head of the family."

Hagrid laughed softly, but Longbottom's smile faltered for a moment, sending Draco a curious look that Draco managed to avoid. He got saved when Hagrid spoke though, "Well, from what I 'ear that place is doin' great! Congratulations on that!"

Draco could barely keep his tea from spilling and hide a wince when Hagrid patted (thought it felt more like the man beat) his shoulder.

"Well, I guess you can guess the reason why I wanted ta see ya." Hagrid sat up in his chair, "I just wanna put it out there that I refuse anything, you didn't do anything bad to me that wasn't fixed. I was yer teacher, so ya owe me nothin'."

Not realizing Draco was openly gaping at Hagrid until Neville coughed lightly and told the bearded man that the oath was impossible to avoid, that he'd just cause Malfoy pain and, possibly, a repercussion from his magic, if the debt wasn't met, Draco quickly regained control of his emotions.

"Well, what if there isn't anything I want?" Hagrid scrunched up his face, obviously not truly understanding why he couldn't refuse something given to him.

"It can be anything, really. Luna wanted gloves, I wanted Potion lessons, honestly, almost anything you can think of, you can ask for."

Draco couldn't help himself from interrupting Neville, "As long as it's within the rules, of course."

Longbottom smiled before speaking again, "Right." He paused a moment, thinking deeply. "Didn't you just get a new friend?"

Hagrid's eyes immediately lit up at that, "Yer talking about Newton? She's really great! Have her stayin' at a friends right now 'till I get the materials ta build 'er a pen though, otherwise I'd have y'all meet her. Sweetest thing, really."

Neville's smile grew, "Well, I don't know if you've noticed or not Hagrid, but if you just asked a certain blonde-haired wizard who owes you a favor," Longbottom not-so-discreetly pointed at Draco, "he might be able to do just that for you."

The bearded mans smile almost looked scary in the dim lighting of the hut. "Well, yer right there! Malfoy, think your up for the job?"

Draco nodded, but looked uncertain. "Are you sure, sir? I mean... it's such a small task, there isn't anything else? It just doesn't seem like enough."

Both of the other occupants in the room laughed lightly, the large head of Hagrid nodding quickly. "It's more than enough if I could have Newton 'ere!"

Nodding, but still obviously uncertain, Draco followed the man as he stood and walked outside, indicating where he'd like the pen built.

"It doesn't gotta be big, of course, just 'bout... the size of my sitting room would be perfect."

Draco dug his wand out of his robes, effortlessly summoning the pen, just a tad larger than the small sitting room. Turning around once his work was complete, Draco saw Hagrid's large smile and couldn't help smiling as well. "Sir, if I may ask of course, what exactly is Newton?"

Hagrid chuckled, "It's me new pet goat, of course! Got it from a nice muggle fellow I know, cheap."

Longbottom applauded Draco's work, "Very nicely done. Now, are you sure you don't want to speak with Herm?"

Draco was just about to politely refuse again, when an alarm came from his wand. He couldn't help but sigh as he recognized immediately what it was. Silencing it, Draco looked up at the two men staring at him worriedly.

Draco smiled to reassure them that it wasn't anything major. "My elf is calling for me, I apologize but I must be going now. I'll see you tomorrow, Neville?" Draco didn't even notice himself calling the man by his given name, so at Longbottoms nod, he continued, "Hagrid, it was great to see you. I'll have to stop by sometime soon to give my regards to Newton, as well."

Hagrid spoke first, "I'm sure she'd like that, it was great ta see ya, Malfoy. Come by anytime!"

Neville spoke directly afterward, "I'll see you then, I hope you have a good evening. You're able to apparate away here, so you know."

Draco bowed politely, possibly a bit lower to show more respect than he gave to the other persons who held a debt of his in their hands, but he was too distracted to tell. The alarm was still going off in his head, and though he knew it would more than likely turn to nothing once he was home, that didn't set his nerves at ease.

Apparating away with a wave goodbye, he appeared in front of the manor door, Tipp the house elf waiting for him just outside the door.

* * *

**I betcha wanna review right now, huh? *looks hopeful* Well, go on. I'm not gonna stop you!**


	6. Numbness with Potions

**A/N: Thanks again to _Inspiration Lives On_ for editing! Any mistakes left are completely my own.  
**

**Chapter 7 might be a little bit delayed, had some trouble with my laptop and wasn't able to write for a week or so.**

**But, without further ado, here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy! Thanks again for all the reviews/follows/favorites!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 –** Numbness with Potions

Draco silently followed Tipp as he was led towards his mother's rooms. The elf was speaking, but he'd heard everything quite a few times before, so he tuned out the noise.

His mother refused any potions, and when she was forced, she either hurt herself, or the elf. Considering the elf looked undamaged and kept pulling at his ears, Draco assumed it was his mother hurt this time. He couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart at the thought, but he chose to ignore it. This wasn't the first time, and he knew it certainly wouldn't be the last.

The man simply wanted to get this over with, sign a few more papers he'd sent over earlier that day from the orphanage, possibly have a few drinks, and just go to sleep for the rest of the year... and the next.

By the time they stood in front of the door to his mother's rooms, he'd succeeded in pushing all his emotions aside. He'd have to if he were to calm his mother enough for her to rest. She wouldn't recognize him anyway.

Draco only just caught the look the house elf sent him just before he'd closed the door after walking in the rooms, a look filled with pity and sorrow. Perhaps he was giving his elves a bit too much freedom if they were comfortable doing that. With Misty, he could understand, she's been taking care of Draco since childhood. But Tipp has always been his mothers elf, and therefore not as close to him, yet still able to show him that look.

He only sighed before pushing that look and thought away from his mind as well.

Turning around to face the room, Draco didn't immediately see his mother, but he could hear loud, heavy, panicked, breathing from the direction of his mothers bedroom. Walking quietly to the opened door, he knocked softly on the wood before taking a step inside.

Narcissa Malfoy had always been a beautiful, graceful woman all her life. Though now, curled into a ball in the corner of the bedroom, shaking with drops of blood running down her arm, she was the woman Draco now saw whenever he looked at his mother for the past five years. Even on her '_good' _days.

Once again ignoring the feeling of his heart breaking, Draco slowly walked into the room, sitting on the edge of his mothers bed, just a meter away from the woman, as close as he was comfortable with until she acknowledged his presence.

Every now and then, he heard quiet sobs, and he had to stop himself from moving to yank her arm back when she began to scratch at the wounds on her arm, opening them even more. Draco knew he couldn't move though, it would only panic the woman, and she could make those wounds a lot worse with those same nails before he could even move.

It was a little over two hours before his mother lifted her head to look at him with blood-shot, tear-filled eyes. Draco could see the confusion run over her face, before it lit up with recognition with a gasp.

"Lucius!"

Draco's arms were suddenly filled with the body of the woman, much more slender then his own, which worried him. He wasn't shocked at the way his mother was acting, it wasn't the first time, and he had to blink back tears before being able to speak.

"Narcissa, do you mind drinking something for me?"

His mothers head lifted from the shoulder it rested on, he could see the suspicion in her eyes. A few moments later though, she pouted, with nothing but reluctance in her eyes. "Must I, love?"

Having all to much practice at this, he formed a small smile, a trademark of his father when in the presence of this woman. "You know you should, I hate to see you in pain."

Draco, much more gracefully than he did as himself, brought out the small potion from his robes and held it out to his mother.

He heard a sigh, "Fine, if you insist. You made it yourself, right, dear?"

Nodding, while also trying to keep his act together and not burst into tears, he replied in a soft, but stern voice, yet another trademark of his father. "Of course."

Draco knew that, while his mother thought it was just a simple healing potion, it was so much more. A brew he invented himself specifically for his mother, it was a combination various draughts and potions, with a couple drops of her blood so she wouldn't reject it. The potion would make her fall asleep, her wound heal, anxiety vanish, as well as postpone her slow fall into insanity.

His mother opened the vial and drunk it without another question. As soon as the last drop was down her throat, she immediately fell asleep in his arms.

Though feeling completely numb, Draco laid her on the bed before softly calling Tipp, who appeared before he'd even finished saying it's name.

"Make sure she's comfortable, she shouldn't wake up until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. Notify me if anything happens." He bit the inside of his cheek after he stopped talking, realizing belatedly he was still speaking like his father would have.

"Of course, Master Malfoy." When the elf bowed politely to him, Draco left the room and headed straight to his study.

* * *

Draco didn't wake up until half past two in the afternoon the next day. He'd slept almost fourteen hours.

With an exhausted sigh, Draco slid out of bed, almost falling once he tried to support himself on unsteady feet.

It was only when Draco was in the middle of his shower that he realized exactly what he saw on the _Tempus_ he'd cast while in bed. Half past two.

Draco racked his brain, trying to figure out what time he'd told Neville to meet him at. Three in the afternoon, if his memory was correct.

"_Shit!_" Casting another _Tempus_, he saw that Neville would be arriving for their lessons in less than ten minutes.

Quickly washing the soap from his hair and body, he jumped out of the shower. Not even bothering to reach for a towel or cast a drying charm, Draco ran out of the bathroom and quickly dressed in the clothes his house elf must have laid out for him. Black pants, dark gray slacks, and a pale blue button-up shirt.

Running out of his room, Draco sprinted down the steps, just barely making it to the main sitting room just in time to see the red flames turn green.

Draco stepped forward to the other man, trying to hide his heavy breathing. "Longbottom, it's great to see you. I hope you've had a good day so far."

Neville smiled brightly at Draco, lifting an eyebrow as he did so. "Yeah, it's been good. You okay though? Or did someone pour a bucket of water over you?"

Holding back his embarrassment, Draco reached up to touch his still soaking wet hair. "Ah." Before he could even think of sending a drying charm toward his mess of a head, Misty appeared into the room in between the two men.

Misty bowed toward the guest before turning around to glare at her master. Sending a drying and grooming charm toward Draco's hair before speaking. "Master Malfoy, sir."

Her tone sent a small shiver of fear down his spine. Draco heard her speak only like this when she was truly, completely, upset with him. "Misty." He spoke tensely, and Draco just _knew_ the house elf could tell it was a frightened voice rather than an upset one, "Something we can help you with?"

Again, Draco realized far too late his mistake in wording when he saw the elf's glare harden. "Misty does not need help from Master, Master need help from Misty!"

Draco sighed softly, his headache pounding from her sharp voice, not to mention the embarrassment of being yelled at by his house elf in front of a guest. "I'm sorry," It appeared the glare couldn't harden any further, as the elf rose an eyebrow and began stomping her foot at the apology, "Misty, I have a guest."

The elf huffed, "Misty understands, but Misty be angry with Master Malfoy. Master being with guest now is good, but Master being eating first, sir."

Holding back another sigh, Draco was about to reply to his elf, but his guest instead spoke.

"Misty, is it?" When the elf looked over her shoulder and nodded, Longbottom continued speaking, "It's very nice to meet you. I'm actually a bit hungry myself, would it be alright if I joined Draco for a late lunch?"

Not even a moment after Neville finished speaking, Misty snapped her fingers, and a buffet large enough to feed the entire orphanage appeared against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Misty hopes Mister Longbottom enjoys his lunch, and Master Malfoy better being eating as well." With a bow toward the guest, she vanished.

Draco ran a hand through his now dried hair, probably messing up the grooming spell but not truly caring. "I apologize about my elf, she can be a bit... overwhelming, I suppose."

Neville laughed, walking over to the table filled with food and helping himself to as much that would fit on his plate.

Draco joined him, but only getting a small amount. The thought of food was making him nauseous, but he knew he couldn't avoid it. Draco would do anything for a hangover draught though. Misty took the ones from his bedside table a week ago, and she was obviously refusing to give him one today.

"Your elf was very interesting, but I can tell you and her have a strong relationship. She's the one who was sent to Luna, right?" Neville sat down on one of the couches. Surprisingly enough to Draco, the man wasn't leaving a single crumb on the fabric as he ate.

Draco nodded, taking small bites and chewing slowly on his food. "Yes, Misty took quite a liking to Luna in that time, too."

Smiling, Neville replied, "She has that affect." He continued after swallowing another mouthful of food, "So, if it isn't too intrusive, can I ask why your elf was upset with ya?"

Taking a deep breath and another small bite, Draco spoke after swallowing, "I left my office as a bit of a mess last night, I assume that's why she's angry." Draco knew he shouldn't lie, but honestly, he was just beginning a relationship with this man, and it was too fragile to let the man know that his elf was angry with him because of his drinking habits, small as they may be.

Neville laughed, "I understand that perfectly well, those house elves at Hogwarts can yell an ear off if they want, they do it whenever I leave my materials at the outhouse instead of my office."

Draco smiled. They conversed about quite a few things while they ate, Neville thankfully not commenting on Draco's lack of food.

When half an hour passed, Draco stood up and stretched; immediately the plates and food vanished.

"I suppose we should be going to my labs now, sorry for the delay."

Neville simply shrugged the apology off and began following Draco up a staircase.

Draco led his guest just past his study door, every now and then on the way he would point out certain portraits or rooms to the man walking beside him. Draco opened the door to reveal another staircase, leading down now. Other than this entrance, there was no other way down to the basement section of the manor that held his potions lab.

Halfway down the steps, he tapped his wand against a white stone, disabling the ward to prevent intruders. When Neville questioned him, Draco told the man that a couple of his friends thought it funny to lace his potions with other things, and when it made his hair green, he warded his lab.

Draco wasn't even lying that time, Blaise and Pansy did enjoy sneaking into his labs.

And so did his mother. Looking for Lucius.

Draco held back a sigh.

They'd made it to the bottom of the staircase, which went two levels down, straight to the basement floor. There weren't many rooms in this area of the manor, Draco's lab took over most of the floor, but he also had a couple other rooms here where he kept the rare Potions journals he'd found throughout the years, along with already made potions he'd previously brewed.

When the two men walked inside the brightly lit lab, Draco had to hide a smile at how shocked Neville looked.

"I honestly was expecting something a lot... dirtier, and dark."

"Most potions don't get affected by the light, I have a separate room over there," Draco gestured to a door in a far corner of the room, "where I keep the potions that do. As for it not being dirty, I tend to take very good care of my lab, it's where I spend most of my free time, after all."

Longbottom laughed, following when Draco began to show him the supply closet and ingredients room.

"I don't particularly mind if you help yourself to anything here, just let me know beforehand what it is you need, please."

The man beside him nodded, "Thanks, I will."

* * *

Draco settled into a simple routine after the tour. He'd researched all he needed to about what all Longbottom would need to know in order to have the qualifications for his Mastery in Herbology the night before last, and he was confident that he could teach the man before the deadline.

It was the end of November now, which meant they had just about a couple full months to work together.

He'd started with simple questions, which told him exactly which areas Longbottom needed to work on the most.

By the end of their first session, Draco knew that the man excelled when it came to preparing ingredients, but almost everything else he was merely average at best, and he was extremely poor when it came to the degree of the heat each potion needed.

However, Draco actually expected worse from the man. Longbottom was earnestly trying his best every step of the way, and he couldn't help but admire that aspect.

According to Longbottom at the end of the night, Draco was an excellent teacher and he'd learned a lot, even though they'd only brewed a couple simple 4th and 5th year potions that night. Draco tried to hide his embarrassment by running a hand through his hair, but from the glint in Neville's eyes, he thought it might have had the opposite affect.

At just shortly before nine in the evening, both men were walking outside the door that led to the basement, Draco made sure to renew the wards as they passed.

"Thanks again for the lesson, Draco. Surprisingly, I think I'm beginning to like Potions... well, at least more than I use to." Longbottom laughed softly when he finished speaking, causing Draco to barely notice the casual use of his given name.

"_Hmm_," Draco tapped his forefinger lightly against his chin, "perhaps I should give you more of a challenge then." Draco could barely contain his smile when Neville's laughing face turned into a pout instantly.

Quickly, the other man shook his head, speaking quickly, "No, no, really. That's _completely_ unnecessary."

"Oh really?" Not able to hide it anymore, Draco felt his mouth twitch into a smile, though he forced it into a smirk instead. "We'll have to see. I did learn from Severus, after all. I've been told I can be just as ruthless when it comes to Gryffindors and potions."

Neville obviously couldn't continue his own act either, because he burst into uncontrollable laughter halfway down the stairs.

The two men walked back towards the main sitting room where Longbottom first came in through the Floo earlier that day.

Misty was waiting for them when they entered the room. "Sir Longbottom, Misty is wishing to see Sir again soon." With that, the elf held out Neville's coat towards him.

"Thanks Misty, I'm looking forward to see you soon as well." Taking the coat, the man walked the few steps toward the Floo, grabbing the powder off the mantlepiece. Looking over his shoulder, Neville spoke to Draco, "Same time Saturday, right?"

Draco nodded, "I'll see you then, have a good night, Neville." Draco almost wanted to slap himself when he realized he'd muttered the other mans given name, but Longbottom just waved goodbye with a large smile before leaving in a blaze of green flames.

Letting out a sigh of relief that he'd gotten through the entire night without making a complete fool of himself, Draco began the climb back up to his office, dismissing Misty when she asked if he needed anything.

What he really wanted at the moment were two things Misty wouldn't give him. A pain potion for the headache that still lingered behind his temples from his hangover, and a drink.

However, at least one of those things he could get himself, plus it would distract him from the other problem.

Grabbing one of the not-so-rare Potions journals off his bookshelf once he'd made it to his office, he settled comfortably in one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace, then Draco summoned a small glass and a bottle of Gin as he flipped through the first couple pages.

It was nearly dawn when Draco collapsed into his bed.

***gasps* Dawn? But... tomorrow Harry's gonna visit! Uh-oh... wonder what's gonna happen... Hmm... if you review you just might find out! *twiddles my thumbs* Go on!**


	7. Harry's Request Part 1: The Fear

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! I hope you guys don't want to kill me at the end of this... heh... I did cut this one in half, sorry but with the holidays and my laptop being a butthead, it needed to be done. *shrugs***

**But Harry's here! Yay! Hope you enjoy!  
**

**(Also, not really an accurate title for the chapter... but I'm brain-dead, soo... if anyone has any suggestions, let me know! ^_^)**

**Big thanks to my editor, ****_Inspiration Lives On_****, any mistakes left are completely my own.**

**Oh, and hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7-** Harry's Request Part One: The Fear.

Draco awoke the next morning in a way he'd never experienced before.

He could vaguely recall hearing stomping as something or someone entered his room; the footsteps obviously from a being much heavier than a house elf. Before Draco could really process this information though, a vast amount of freezing cold water was poured on top of his nearly nude state.

Quickly, he sat up, gasping for air and coughing; he'd must have had his mouth open during sleep if he ended up swallowing some water.

When Draco saw Theodore Nott standing a over him, less than a foot away from his bed, with a large bucket in his hands, Draco was tempted to hex that smug look off his face and send the man flying out his window.

"What the hell, Nott?!" Draco was about to let out a very colorful string of curses, but he ended up instead with another coughing fit.

Theodore just smiled brightly at Draco, "I figured if I woke you up this way, you wouldn't need a shower," His voice immediately went from a cheerful, friendly voice, to a very intimidating deep voice, his smile completely vanishing, that reminded Draco all too much of the war; which was probably the mans intention. "Get dressed. Don't curse. Smile." Nott grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him off the bed, "Now! Do you even realize what fucking_ time_ it is, Draco? We had a meeting with _four _damn families today! They're all waiting for you right fucking now, so_ get dressed_!"

Draco embarrassingly fell to the ground when Nott got him off the bed. His shoulders and chest felt numb from the cold water, and his legs were tingling with sleep. Though thankfully, the cold water seemed to have aided him in not having a hangover.

Before Draco could really think past the cold and actually form words, Theodore was looking through his closet, throwing random garments at Draco.

Attempting to stand up, (though whether he was going to hex Nott out of his room or help him find decent clothes, he wasn't sure) Draco found his legs still not awake enough to support his weight and fell down to his knees.

When Nott seemed to have found Draco's robes, he exited the closet. "Strip, Draco."

Immediately a blush found it's way to Draco's cheeks, "W-what?" he stuttered out.

Theodore let out a frustrated sigh, leaning down and helped Draco sit, thankfully on a part of the bed still dry. "Get out of those pants, before I do it for you." Nott began reaching for the boxers, the only clothing Draco was currently wearing, to show he wasn't joking. "We _need_ to go! Or do you really want to leave the damn cook to attend to the families?"

Draco sighed and shook his head, agreeing with his friend. Trying to inch his underpants off without the help from his legs though was definitely harder than it looked.

Hearing another frustrated sigh from above him, Draco chanced a glance and looked up at his friend. Before Draco could even react to the deep blush his friend was definitely sporting, Nott reached around him and pulled the fabric off his body.

Draco let out a loud gasp when the cold November air hit his newly exposed skin. "Damn it, Theo! A little bloody warning next time, for fucks sake."

Nott cleared his throat before replying, tossing Draco a clean (and more importantly, dry) pair of pants. "Just get dressed, it's after bloody noon already, you were supposed to be at the orphanage five hours ago."

Looking away and refusing to acknowledge the feeling creeping up on him as guilt, Draco dressed in the dry fabric, thankful when his legs finally obeyed him. "I was busy with Longbottom last night, it won't happen again."

Theodore raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Misty told me, when she gave me the bucket," Draco sighed at that, of course Misty would help in this scheme. "that Longbottom left long before Midnight." Nott walked over to the bedside table, picking up a bottle beside the lamp. "And please don't blame anyone but yourself and _this_ next time, I know you better than that, Dray."

Theodore held up the bottle when finished speaking, and Draco actually thought he'd just throw it, but in the end his friend just vanished the bottle with a flick of his wand and a sighed.

Draco ignored his friends words though, for some reason both Theodore and Misty both thought that a couple drinks every once and a while was an even more unforgivable sin than casting the Cruciatus curse.

Leaning off the bed, Draco picked up the shirt and trousers his friend threw at him earlier, quickly getting dressed in the light violet shirt before standing and stepping into the black slacks.

"Done yet?"

Draco looked up at the voice, only then realizing Theodore had his back to him. Draco lifted an eyebrow, "Yeah. You do remember we shared a dorm for seven years, right?" He couldn't help but laugh softly as he shrugged into his Lordship robes. "You've seen me dress before, Theo."

His friend apparently preferred to ignore that statement, because he simply turned around, gave a nod (apparently approving his attire), then handed Draco his wand which was previously underneath the pillows.

As soon as Draco closed his hands around the wand, his wrist was grabbed and he was being physically pulled out of the room.

Draco knew better than to actually complain though, so he let himself be dragged, trying to will his muscles to quit shaking from the chill in the air.

Misty surprisingly didn't stop them on their way to the Floo, instead just bowing to them as a form of farewell. Draco really thought he'd be forced to eat again.

* * *

Draco was finally exiting his office quite a few hours later, rushing down the stairs. Taking care of the families took longer than he'd thought, but five children got new homes today, so he wasn't especially upset with them.

He was upset that he was apparently making it a habit to be nearly late to every single thing in his life the past few days.

Casting a _tempus_ just before he exited the door, waving absentmindedly to Theodore getting the children ready for dinner, Draco saw it was seven minutes past five in the afternoon.

_Shit, shit, blood fucking shit_, repeating this chant in his head until he'd finally got the bloody door open (which kept sticking, why Theo refused to fix it was beyond him), Draco ran out past the wards and apparated to the manor the second he could.

When he appeared in his front yard before the door, he surprisingly didn't see Misty there to greet him with a visitor, as he'd thought would happen. _Perhaps Potter really hasn't changed so much since school then, if he's late_, Draco thought.

He'd made it past the entrance hall when he suddenly heard a laugh. A deep laugh that no house elf of his made. Draco let out a loud sigh, knowing Potter was indeed in his home and _he_ was the one late, not his guest.

Making his way to the sounds of low voices and laughing, Draco turned the corner to the sitting room.

Now, in all honesty, Draco really should have thought it was odd his guest would be talking so much to his house elf, but he just assumed Potter was bored and made use of the company he had. He never thought the person Potter was laughing and speaking so casually with was his mother.

His mother, who was laughing and actually having a conversation.

With Harry Potter.

Draco's eyes widened, and he must have stopped breathing when he saw them, because his heart was pounding and his lungs ached when he gasped softly, alerting the two to his presence.

Potter looked up from his conversation, once again losing any trace of a smile and nodded in greeting, though he did raise an eyebrow at Draco in pure curiosity. His mother looked over her shoulder at him and stood up, walking towards him with a small smile.

Running a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath, Draco attempted to get over his shock and get in the mindset to do damage control. He smiled brightly, embracing his mother softly, even though she _tsk_'d softly when he ran the hand through his hair.

"Mother," He said in greeting, and she smiled brightly in turn. _Hm... a good day? Merlin, let's hope so.._ "I see Mr Potter's been keeping you company."

She nodded elegantly, "Yes, he's been very kind."

A _pop_ was heard and both Misty and Tipp appeared in the room. Draco wondered if they felt his anger towards them for not keeping his guest and mother apart.

Misty very obviously avoided looking at his face, so he knew at least she did. "Master Lord Malfoy, sirs, Misty's office is cleared for-" She cut herself off when she noticed her mistake and it was clear Misty was fighting against throwing herself into the fire.

Before either she could say anything to correct herself or Draco could get a word in, his mother began speaking, "Elf," she spoke to Misty, "please do _not _call someone who is _not Lord_ Malfoy, Lord Malfoy. It is _very_ rude."

_Bad day then, bloody hell._ "Mother," Draco spoke in a forced cheerful voice, "That's just a joke I told Misty to do, pay it no mind."

Draco really didn't want to see Potter's reaction to his words, but out of the corner of his eye, he did. The man looked shocked, eyes probably as wide open as Draco's when he walked into the sitting room.

"Mother, I actually have some things I'd like to speak to Mr Potter about... could you go with Tipp, and I'll be by your rooms later this evening to talk?" He directed a small smile at his mother, wanting her to pay complete attention to him.

Rather than nodding and gracefully accepting Draco's excuse, his mother instead turned slightly panicked. "W-why? I'd like to stay."

Swallowing past the lump forming in his throat, and absolutely loathing the fact that Potter was just sitting on his couch watching the scene unfold, not even looking shocked anymore, Draco tried to calm himself down long enough to think of a way to get his mother to do as he says.

A potions bottle appeared in his hands, and he knew immediately that Tipp summoned it. But Draco shook his head, he couldn't do it, not here.

Thinking quickly, he spoke again. "Mother, are you sure? I have a surprise for you though, I think you'll really like it. It's waiting in your rooms now."

His mother definitely seemed interested at that, "What kind of surprise, dear?"

"A good one, from the kids at the orphanage and Theo." It was such a small movement, but Draco clearly saw Potter once again lift an eyebrow.

But he refused to pay any more attention to the man, Draco needed to stay focused on his mother. He knew how much she loved Nott during their school days, and surprisingly always remembers his orphanage even during her bad days.

Immediately, he knew his words worked. Her eyes immediately lit up, "Oh, that's terrific! Tipp, let's go to my rooms." Narcissa turned away from Draco, speaking to Potter, "I'd love to speak with you again soon, Harry, dear." With that, she walked out of the room, Tipp rushing to catch up after taking the potion Draco offered the elf.

Draco closed his eyes and managed a small sigh filled with relief before he opened them again, turning to Misty. He was going to speak, but of course the elf cut him off. "Mi-"

"Master Malfoy, Misty apologizes much! She didn't, Misty didn't mean anything and 'm sorry, sir!" Draco cringed a bit at the volume and squeaky-ness of her voice, but managed a nod.

"Misty, really, it's fine. Mother didn't mean anything by it." Draco smiled softly at the elf who already had tears running down her face. "Can you bring tea for me and Mr Potter to my office, please?"

Misty bowed and disapparated as soon as he finished speaking.

Draco turned towards Potter, actually greeting him for the first time. "Mr Potter," _Why am I still calling him by such a formal title? _Draco thought. "I apologize for being late, things ran long at the orphanage.." He sighed, knowing it had to be addressed, "I'm also sorry for my behavior with my mother, I'd... really appreciate if you ignore everything you just saw."

Draco saw his guest narrow his eyes slightly at the last comment, so he bowed his head a little and muttered a soft: "Please.."

Potter stood up then, "Okay." He nodded his head, "I don't really mind the wait anyhow, I was getting along fine with Mrs Malfoy." Potter walked up to him, just standing a foot away. "So, where's this office?" He asked with a small smile, "I'd love some tea right about now."

Nodding quickly, Draco turned around and led the way up the main staircase and to his wing. There was no small chit-chat along the way, and Draco was eternally grateful for that.

His nerves were still completely on edge from the encounter with his mother. He'd really thought he would need to force that potion down her throat in front of Harry Potter, of all people.

Sighing softly, Draco opened the door to his office, holding the door open for his guest and shutting it silently when Potter walked inside.

Immediately, Potter walked straight to his coffee table in front of the fireplace and helped himself to the tea and biscuits.

Draco simply raised an eyebrow, amused, and sat down in the armchair next to the table. When Potter saw, he just smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I came here straight from work." Potter wiped his mouth with his thumb, and Draco was surprised to find no crumbs were actually there, nor on his couch the man was eating on. "Haven't ate since morning."

Draco shook his head, "Please, help yourself to as much as you'd like. I'm sure Misty wouldn't mind preparing an actual meal, if you would prefer?"

Potter was in the middle of another biscuit, but he shook his head and finished chewing before speaking, "Thanks, but this is good for me." He smiled, finishing the biscuit and sat back on the couch, staring at Draco and sipping his tea.

The stare made Draco extremely uncomfortable. It was a good thing he didn't have one of those biscuits, he decided. It would be completely un-Malfoy-like to lose the contents of your stomach during a business meeting. Even if that person be Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World.

Though, he realized he hasn't had a bite of food since early the previous afternoon, before the first Potions lesson with Neville. Draco quickly shook his head, adding a few teaspoons of sugar to a cup of tea and leaning back in his chair with a very Malfoy Lord business-like smile.

"So, Mr Potter," When Draco paused to collect his thoughts for a moment, Potter held up his hand to quiet him. Draco was polite enough to actually stay quiet, too.

"Can you drop the 'Mister's' already? You act like I'm just a random stranger paying back a loan or something." Potter raised an eyebrow, and though his tea cup was hiding most of his mouth, Draco could just _feel _the smug grin the other must have.

Draco politely nodded his head, "Of course, I apologize. So... Potter, then?" At Potter's shrug, Draco continued speaking, "You said you wanted a couple days to sort through your thoughts. Did you figure out what you'd like to ask from me?"

Potter nodded, taking another sip from his tea with a soft hum.

Five minutes pasted. Filled with Potter's hums, Draco's foot tapping against the floor, and the sounds of tea being sipped.

Draco's nerves were so far on end, because of the suspense and his mother, that he almost broke his tea cup on the table when he set it down.

"Potter, no matter how much you enjoy seeing me lose my damn mind worrying over here, could you please tell me what the bloody hell you want?!" Draco really couldn't believe he'd snapped so quickly, but perhaps when his head is a bit more cleared he would realize he always lost his cool quickly when Harry Potter was involved.

His guest sighed softly, setting down his cup on the table, then shifted on the couch so he was facing Draco. "First off, you should know that I'm not quite sure how long it will need to last. A few weeks... months," If Draco hadn't been hanging on to every word as if his life depended on it (though in his eyes, it did), he would've missed when Potter muttered: "...years.."

Draco visibly gulped, "Years, eh?" He let out a humorless laugh, but he knew he couldn't complain. It was within the rules. "Alright, then." Draco cleared his throat softly before speaking up again, "What will I be doing, exactly?"

"I'm getting there." Potter took a deep breath, and Draco wanted to hit the man. _He_ was nervous, Draco thought angrily. What the bloody fuck does _he_ have to be nervous about? "Well, that was the first thing. The second is a reassurance." At Draco's raised eyebrow, Potter continued. "I promise you that it _does_ fall within the rules. It may not seem like it, at first, but it really does. 'Kay?"

What exactly was he asking? 'Okay'? That must mean it's something that is pretty much just a step away from breaking a rule.

Draco's eyes widened, his heart beginning to race. It was what he feared most. It _must_ be.

Torture.

***giggles* It's kind of evil to end it there... hm? Perhaps I won't be so evil next time with the persuasion of a few (or more) reviews? **


	8. Harry's Request Part 2: The Hope

**A/N: Umm... not much to say with this chapter, sadly. The one you've all been asking for and looking forward to most, and I have nothing special to say.. heh... I'm the best, hm? :P**

**Oh, well, one thing. Kinda more of a insecurity question thing, though. I assume because I got no odd remarks or answers or suggestions that last chapters title wasn't completely off with the subject of the chapter? o.O... if I get no replies again, Imma assume yes. I think... err... :D**

**Thanks to Inspiration Lives On for beta-ing! You're patience is truly amazing, dear. **

* * *

**Chapter 8-** Harry's Request Part Two: The Hope

Torture.

If it's with his permission, which obviously Draco wouldn't be able to say no, it is within the rules. It's not illegal as long as permission is given. (Which, in Draco's eyes, was a stupid law. Who in their right mind would _agree_ to torture?... Oh, right, people in his position).

Draco really tried to get his breathing under control, but he could only think about what spell Potter would use on him that could last _years_.

Cruciatus? He'd lose his mind. Not his life, not his magic, but his mind... it's within the rules.

He never expected it to come from Potter though. Out of everyone, Draco assumed Harry Potter would never intentionally cause him pain.

Merlin, did Draco _always_ have to be so bloody wrong about _every _single thing in his life?

When a hand landed suddenly on Draco's shoulder, he started in his seat, looking up with fear-filled eyes and a loud gasp.

Harry Potter stood in front of him, looking at him full of concern. Draco wondered why he'd feel that way when he was staring at the person he'd be torturing for the coming years.

"Whatever you're thinking, knock it off. Take a few breaths while you're at it, too."

All Draco did was nod. What else could he do? He'd be obeying this person for who knows how long anyways, might as well start now. He took a of couple deep breaths.

Draco heard a sigh coming from Potter, "What's your house elf's name, again? Mist, is it?

Though it wasn't her master who called, or even her actual name for that matter, the house elf appeared, giving a bow to the men and sending a worried look to Draco, though Draco was still too lost in his own thoughts to truly acknowledge her.

"Could we get some drinks, please? Stronger than tea, weaker than firewisky." Potter asked Misty, and she surprisingly summoned a bottle of the finest wine in the house and two glasses, which appeared on the table.

Draco would never get such treatment from his elf, not when it came to alcohol. Either Potter really has a way with elves, or Draco looked like such complete shit that even his elf thought he needed a drink. He assumed the former.

Reaching for the bottle just as the elf disappeared, Draco uncorked it with skilled fingers and poured himself a large glass, setting the bottle down so Potter could help himself.

Quickly downing the glass, Draco finally felt as if he could speak again. He did so while pouring himself a second, before Potter even finished a single sip of his first glass. "Really never thought anyone would do it. Well, I did. But least not from you. The Weasleys, sure. Lovegood sure as hell had reason, too. You as well, really. But... still, I didn't expect it from you." Draco hid his embarrassment at having revealed a bit more than he intended by halfway emptying his newly-filled glass in one go, really not caring at the moment to savor the taste.

Potter circled the glass around in his hands for a moment before speaking, "What exactly were you expecting?"

Draco was confused. Though he'd generally stay quiet and think to himself, he'd just practically inhaled the strongest wine in the house on an absolute empty stomach. "Is that a 'Are you stupid, of course I'd request this, you bloody well deserve it' question, or a... well, 'What do you think it is I'm requesting' question?" Draco knew he probably sounded like he should be in St Mungo's mental section, but he was hoping it was the latter too much that he'd had to ask to be sure.

He quickly downed the rest of his glass before his guest could answer.

Potter smiled very slightly as he answered, "A 'what do you think it is I'm requesting' one."

Draco relaxed his tense shoulders, though he still knew he was right in what the man would ask. Of course he was. Potter must be starting the torture session early, letting him hope, then crash it all by laughing right in his face.

Draco _knew_, and yet that little bit of hope still blossomed inside him.

He was a bloody fucking idiot.

Deciding he couldn't look at his future torturer as he confessed he knew he was going to be getting tortured, Draco began to fill his third glass of wine as he spoke. "Torture, of course. It's within the rules, after all."

Potter's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline, and if Draco didn't know any better, he'd say he was genuinely surprised. But it must be a part of the act. The laugh will be coming soon, he knew..

But still... that damned hope lingered.

"Torture?" Draco nodded at Potter's question. "The rule said: 'No illegal activities'. So, how the fuck is that within the rules?!" Potter yelled the last few words.

Draco winced at the volume, but quickly listed off the facts in his 'Malfoy Head' voice, "Torture is only illegal if the person being tortured is unwilling. It's somewhat like sex and rape, it's only rape if the other person clearly says no. With the debt, I wouldn't be allowed to say no. So it is not illegal." Draco swallowed. "It is within the rules."

Potter practically growled, "Then why the hell _isn't _it against the rul-" He cut himself off, eyes widening even farther, but turning soft with concern and realization. "You believe you deserve it." It obviously wasn't a question, so Draco didn't feel the need to nod, just sipped his wine gingerly.

Ever since Potters outburst, the hope inside Draco grew impossibly large. Too large to ignore. He still thought the laugh would come... he did... but, what if it didn't? Please... please, don't let it come..

His guest sighed, and finished his first glass of wine, not pouring himself another. "I don't see why you think you do, but I won't ask for an explanation." Potter sat back on the couch, crossing his legs skillfully. "But, I do know that there isn't a single person you gave a debt to who will even think of doing such a thing."

Draco scoffed, "How could you possibly know that?"

"Because they aren't so cruel. They, just like me and most everyone else in the world, wants to put the war behind them." Potter took a deep breath, "I'm sure they've held grudges, but they'd ask something of you that is fair and _decent_."

"Even you? Don't lie and say you've not held a grudge against me." Draco raised an eyebrow, snorting softly. "If anyone, my family and I treated you the worst. You deserve to ask something of me that's at _least_ equal to what we did."

Potter shook his head slowly, scratching the back of his neck, "I forgave you as soon as you turned your back on Voldemort." Draco couldn't stop the flinch at hearing his old Lord's name, "So I do feel a bit guilty for asking of you something like this... but it isn't torture. At least, it shouldn't be."

Potter sighed, apparently trying to sort through his thoughts, so he didn't notice how Draco immediately relaxed when the man said it wouldn't be torture. Draco didn't even want to think more on that last line, he was too busy trying to calm his racing heart. Potter forgave him, all those years ago, and... it wasn't torture.

A small voice in his head, that sounded all too much like Lucius, told him he shouldn't be so happy, that another person would request it if Harry Potter didn't, but he didn't want to think of that.

"Well," Potter apparently got his thoughts in order, "It's probably not as big of a deal as I'm making it out to be, sorry." Potter laughed softly, though it sounded hollow so Draco knew he was simply nervous and procrastinating. "As I said though, it _is_ within the rules.."

Draco sighed loudly, and nodded. "Get on with it, Potter, before I lose my damn mind."

Potter chuckled softly, "Right. D-Dates." Potter stuttered out. "I want dates."

_What? _Draco thought. With a frown Draco asked, "You want... dates?"

His guest nodded. "With you."

"With..." Draco put his head in his hands, "What?" he paused, sorting his thoughts a moment. "Are you... using the debt, to ask me out?" He asked incredulously. Draco peaked up at Potter from between his fingers to see the man not looking so much embarrassed, more just plain uncomfortable.

Potter sighed, "I don't think I'm getting this right. Let me explain," He took a deep breath, "first off, I assume you read the papers, so you know what happened with me a year ago?"

Draco raised an eyebrow; to be honest, he went out of his way since the war to _not_ read the newspaper. His friends (or... Pansy, really) liked to gossip, so he generally learned everything of importance from them.

"What are you referring to, exactly?"

Other than a gulp, Potter showed no other outward display of being nervous, "My sexual orientation." Potter must've seen Draco's eyebrows shoot up to show he knew of no such thing because the man continued, "A year ago I came out that I was attracted to men." Potter sighed, "Anyways, that's another story for a different time. Ever since then, the ministry has been... well, trying to set me up with various Pureblood women."

Draco frowned again, "Why would they do that?" he asked, somewhat frustrated, "We aren't muggles, Wizards haven't cared about such things for a few centuries now."

Potter shrugged, "I guess it isn't good publicity for the most famous person in England to like blokes." He sighed softly, scratching the back of his neck, "I'm hoping, that if I were to show them that I am in a strong, committed relationship with another bloke, they'll finally realize it's a hopeless case and move on."

"...so you came to _me_?" Draco couldn't help but snort softly, "There must be thousands of people, men included, that would do anything to go out with you... and yet you choose _me_?"

"Well, those thousands of people are generally in it for sex, money, or fame," Potter said bitterly, then sighed, "I doubt any of those things really interest you, coming from me.." After a short pause, he continued in a reluctant tone, "Look, if you're uncomfortable with it, I can think of something else, I guess."

Draco shook his head, clearing his throat before speaking, "I don't mind, if that's what you want to request of me." Draco guessed he understood now why Potter was unsure of how long it would last, the Ministry is filled with stubborn people, it could possibly take years for them to believe the relationship and back off. "But what exactly is required of me, though? You say we're going to... date, right?"

Draco felt like pulling his hair out. Other than Pansy in school, which lasted about one terrible month, he'd never really dated anyone, so he had no true knowledge what it was Potter was asking of him. I mean, sure, he'd slept with people. It was something his body craved and he saw nothing wrong with having a different partner each time. That wasn't to say Draco was a whore, he just had no attachments with the person he was with at the time. Besides, it was _maybe_ twice a year that he'd do it, anyway.

He highly doubted that experience would help him much in this case.

"Yes, date. We wouldn't have to kiss unless a situation calls for it, and considering it'd be just for show, there won't be any problems with interfering with the 'sexual activities' rule." Potter tapped a finger against his chin lightly, "We'd go to every Ministry affair that they invite me to, but we should see each other outside of that as well, to show the papers and everyone that we're actually together."

Taking another small sip of the wine, Draco nodded. While he certainly wasn't looking forward to having to kiss Harry Potter, he was extremely relieved that there was the sexual activities rule, which he only really did as a whim.

"Also," Potter continued, "while I don't particularly mind if you have someone on the side, considering how long this might last, I'd appreciate it if it's never anywhere public and that it doesn't interfere with our dates."

Draco frowned at that, "I wasn't planning on seeing anyone else."

"Oh..." Potter looked confused, "I mean, it's going to last quite a while. As I said, possibly years. So, I wouldn't care if you-"

With a sigh, Draco cut him off. "I don't plan on it, even if it lasts years." Potter widened his eyes, completely shocked, so Draco elaborated, "Malfoy's do not cheat, even if it is a fake relationship."

Potter nodded, eyes still almost comically wide. "I see..."

"Don't let that stop you, Potter. That's just what I was raised to do, as a Malfoy. You're completely free to do whatever you'd like."

The man nodded, as Draco expected he would.

"Alright, then... you know, I thought there would be a lot more resistance from you." Potter raised an eyebrow.

Draco shrugged, downing the rest of the wine in his glass. "It's within the rules, I have no reason to object."

"Ignore the debt rules for now, sheesh." Potter shook his head, "Isn't there any other reason you have to say no? Like..." Tapping a hand against the couch, Potter thought for a moment, "I dunno, being able to find an actual partner, continue the Malfoy line and all that."

_Why does he care?_ Draco couldn't help but ask himself. Sighing, Draco shook his head. "I can continue the line by adopting, if it needs to be done." He paused for a moment to think, then added, "So no, I see no other reason to decline, even if I were to ignore the debt completely."

It was obviously with the look Potter gave him that he didn't believe Draco, "Really? If this debt didn't exist, you'd agree still?"

"Of course." Draco replied quickly, completely honest and sure of his answer.

_Even without the debt, it doesn't change the past..._ Draco thought sadly. He knew he would agree to whatever Potter demanded of him, even if it did end up interfering with the 'rules'.

Potter looked at him incredulously, but commented no further on the subject.

Draco poured himself another glass of wine, relaxing in the chair and staring at the fire as he waited for the other man to speak again.

Twenty minutes and three glasses of wine (entirely consumed by Draco) later, Potter cleared his throat. Draco looked up from the spot his eyes were glued at on the floor.

"I'm meant to meet with Hermione and Ron for dinner, but do you mind if I eat here instead?" Draco blinked rapidly, trying to understand the question. Potter spoke again before he could, though. "I'd like to speak more, about what may be expected of you... if you'd prefer to do so a different time, that's fine, too."

Draco shook his head, mind working a bit slow from the alcohol, "No, no, it's fine. I'll have Misty bring us the meal."

Misty appeared before he'd even really called for her, and Draco had, not for the first time, a suspicion that she spied on him.

"Dinner, please." Draco spoke, and was about to let her disapparate away with that, but added, "Coffee, too."

The elf bowed with a knowing smile and disappeared. Draco just shook his head. Of course Misty knew he was drunk and wanted coffee to sober a bit. He seriously thought she tested his blood for his alcohol levels every time he turned around.

Not a minute later, two trays appeared on the table. Just beside the trays were pots filled with coffee and tea, along with a new bottle of wine. Draco frowned at the wine, wondering for the second time that night why his elf was being so generous with alcohol; Misty appeared again a moment after the food appeared.

"Does Master Draco and Master Potter need anything else from Misty?" The elf bowed at the both of them.

Draco's frown grew. "_Master_ Potter? When exactly did this happen?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Misty batted her eyes nervously, "Master Potter took very good care of friend Dobby, so Misty likes Master Potter.."

"You were Dobby's friend?" Potter asked with a large smile.

Misty nodded her head quickly, looking at Potter excitedly, "Oh, yes! Misty was very good friend to Dobby while Dobby was being at manor."

Potter smiled almost sadly, "I'm glad. I respected Dobby a lot."

The elf looked like she was about to burst into tears, "Master Potter is a great wizard, indeed." Misty said, then bowed deeply and disapparated away.

Draco watched the interaction quietly. He didn't particularly mind that Misty called Potter Master, but it was a bit odd, considering how long it took Misty to truly respect him.

Pouring himself a small cup of coffee, adding both milk and sugar, Draco took the top off both of the trays and his mouth watered slightly at the delicious meats and vegetables he saw.

After seeing Potter begin to help himself to the meal, Draco did the same.

"I guess first off, I should ask..." Potter began a minute after they started eating, "You're really alright with having to kiss me, right? A bloke, I mean..."

Draco nearly dropped his fork, "You really asked me without knowing I was?"

Potter's eyes widened, so Draco took that as an affirmative. "You- wait, you're gay, too?"

Shrugging, Draco took another bite of his meal. "No need to sound so shocked," Taking a sip of coffee, he continued, "I wouldn't say _gay,_ either. I'm attracted to both men and women, though. As I said, it's not such a big deal in the Wizarding world," Draco rolled his eyes, "Muggles are really fools since their so obsessed with it."

Potter nodded, "'m sorry," He whispered, "I grew up in a house where it was a terrible thing, to like other men." Potter's eyes widened slightly, and Draco had the feeling he hadn't actually meant to bring up the past.

Draco shrugged again, turning back to his meal. "So what else could be expected of me, anyway?" He asked a couple minutes later.

"Hmm..." Potter hummed softly, chewing on a piece of pork thoughtfully. He swallowed before speaking, "Probably some interviews, but they'd be along side me. Just refuse if anyone asks for one with you alone if you'd like." Potter took a small sip of tea, and Draco was surprised to notice he took it plain. For some reason, he'd always thought Potter would have a sweet tooth, like him. "Then, as I said before, just going out with me to Ministry functions and other types of outings."

Draco nodded after refilling his coffee cup, "When do we start, then?"

"Sunday, there's a Ministry ball that evening." Potter said in between bites. "I was thinking about being seen with you in public beforehand, but it should be fine to just go straight to the ball... what do you think?"

Setting down his fork once he finished his meal, Draco leaned back in his seat, rubbing his thumb over the rim of his coffee cup softly. "Well, if we just go straight to the ball, that will be rubbing it right in the Ministry's face." Draco smirked, "The other way, the Ministry will expect it coming after the public has a field day over it." Shrugging, he continued, "So I suggest we wait until Sunday."

His guest smiled, and just as Potter was about to speak, Tipp apparated into the room next to them.

"Master Malfoy, Tipp is extremely very sorry to disrupt sir's meeting..." Tipp looked nervous, pulling on the ends of the too-large shirt Draco gave him as a child, "M-Mistress Narcissa is asking for-" Tipp looked down, very softly whispering the last two words, "Lord Lucius.."

Just when Draco thought Potter would stay out of the conversation like he did earlier, he was proved wrong. "Your father is here?" He asked Draco with a raised eyebrow.

Draco gulped, and he hoped the slight wetness on his back was just his imagination and he wasn't actually sweating. "N-no," _Fuck, calm down, Draco_ he told himself quickly. Shaking his head, Draco turned to address the elf. "Just go back to my mother, please. I'll be there as soon as I'm done."

Tipp nodded quickly, disappearing without another word.

Potter apparently didn't want to drop the subject this time. "I haven't seen anything about Lucius in the papers since the end of the war. I thought, when you became head of the Malfoys, that he ended up being sent to Azkaban." He paused for a moment, sitting a little straighter on the couch, "Was I wrong?"

Draco shrugged, avoiding all eye contact with Potter, gaze locked on the fire instead. "Yes." Was all the said.

"Then... why did you-"

Cutting him off, Draco snapped his head towards the man with a harsh glare "It is none of your business, Potter."

When Draco saw Potter's eyes widen, his posture turning defensive, Draco couldn't help but feel quite a bit of guilt for snapping at the man.

"Potter," He started with a sigh, in a much gentler voice than what Draco used previously, "I apologize, but that is a sore topic and I do not wish to _ever_ speak of it.." Trying to calm his body down and stop shaking, Draco took a long sip of his coffee, burning his tongue.

Potter shook his head, his posture relaxing slightly, "I'm sorry if I was being intrusive."

Draco nodded, setting his cup back down on the table. "So," He began somewhat hesitantly, "Is there anything else I should know or do before we start... dating?" Frowning, Draco ran the sentence over in his head a few times, but in the end couldn't find out specifically what was wrong with it the way he worded it.

"No, I suppose not. I'll just be on my way then," When Potter stood up as he spoke, Draco rose with him.

Leading Potter from the room, Draco asked, if only because he didn't want the night to end with such an uncomfortable situation, "When should we meet on Sunday? Unless you wanted to see each other in public beforehand...?"

"We'll have to arrive together, so I'll come here around 6 in the afternoon on Sunday." Potter replied shortly.

Draco nodded as they made their way down the stairs. He assumed it really was too much to hope for to think they'd end this meeting without anything going wrong.

Right as Potter picked up the Floo powder, he turned to look over his shoulder at Draco. "Thank you, Draco."

Potter turned his head in time to completely miss Draco's shocked look, and the man Floo'd away without waiting for a response.

Shaking his head, Draco was tempted to just go straight to bed; he'd had enough shocks, surprises, and disbelief to last him a lifetime given in just one night. However, Draco couldn't ignore his mother... as much as he truly wanted to at that moment.

Making his way to the small wing his mother occupied, Draco pushed all thought from his mind and prepared to get into the role of _Lucius_, the only one who could truly calm her down.

* * *

An hour later, Draco walked back into his office without a glance at his bedroom door just down the hall. He still had work to do. More letters from Gringotts, and bills to pay for Malfoy Apothecary. His eyes swept to another stack of letters on the corner of his desk, from various Pureblood families asking to begin a courting session with their daughters. He sighed, going through _those_ letters would take all night. Promising himself that he'll get to them tomorrow, Draco began his work.

It was around midnight when Draco got into bed, with an actual clear head for the first time in a while. He wasn't grateful for that.

Draco wasn't sure if the nightmares began before he was even truly asleep or not.

…**I'm going to pretend that this isn't as much of a cliff hanger as the last one... heh... err, reviews and I'll promise the next one really won't have it? (I'm not done writing it yet, so the reviews will actually make me not do it! Promise!...I think... Yeah, yeah, I do, do it!) :D *points below***


	9. Friday Nightmares

**A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter, with the holidays and such things have been busy in my house, not much time to write sadly. :( **

**Beta-ed by ****_Inspiration Lives On_****, thanks so much for the patience and help!**

* * *

**Chapter 9:** Friday Nightmares

It was really odd how his nightmares were always just flashes of various scenarios. He was in the past, completely, while in his dream. But it was only just a few moments, or so it felt, before it switched to a different situation.

_His left arm outstretched, while his old Lord bent over him and burned the Dark Mark forever into his skin. He was still screaming when the man walked away with a laugh, though he couldn't see. All he saw was black, pain. _

_It switched once his voice broke from screaming minutes later._

_Now he saw his wand, shakily pointing at Dumbledore. The old man didn't look scared, or upset, that his student had the killing curse on the tip of his tongue. The man just smiled kindly at him..._

_His wand was just lowering when the scene changed once again._

_It was hot, impossibly so. Fire was spreading throughout the room, but he was safe. There was no danger for him. Though he couldn't move away... not while staring straight at someone who he once would've considered a friend, Vincent Crabbe, as he burned to death via cursed fire._

_A hand landed on his shoulder and he was literally jerked straight into the next scene._

_The last scene, he knew the second he began running on a long and narrow, straight path._

_Running towards a man who had his back turned toward him, casually walking away as if he didn't know someone was chasing after him. Draco cried, chasing the man with all his might, yelling his name as loud as he could when his formal title wouldn't cause any reaction. Tears blurred his vision, but that straight, broad back never truly left his sight. He tripped then, and looked up at the man from the ground, desperately reaching out for him... the man just kept walking away without even a single glance behind him..._

* * *

Draco woke with a start. It was very early morning, he could tell, light was just barely shining in his window. He was laying on his side, and his arm was outstretched, just as in the dream. Tears were rolling down his face.

That last scene ran over in his head again. It was the only scene in his nightmare that wasn't a flashback... yet even so, it hurt worse than the others. It brought up all his feelings... it showed how he truly felt about what happened those few years ago... how he still feels now about it.

Quickly, he pulled his arm back against his body, turning his head and burying himself into the pillows and sheets. Even though he tried to hold it back with all his might, the sob still broke between his lips. More followed.

He knew the wine wasn't enough... why didn't he have more after Potter left? Draco sighed, sniffling into his pillow softly.

Hearing a soft _pop_, almost as if his elf was trying to sneak in, Draco lifted his head slightly to reveal a reddened eye, just enough to see what the elf was doing.

Misty was carefully setting a glass of water and package of tissues on top of his bedside table. Draco was going to smile at her, but another sob broke through of its own accord. He didn't even care about being embarrassed, Misty had seen him like this many times the past few years.

"M-Morning, sirs," Misty said quietly, "Misty thought Master would be liking this," She reached into her cloth, pulling out a letter. "It be arriving earlier."

Draco reached out shakily, taking the letter. His eyes widened only slightly when he saw just "Malfoy" in a scratchy type of writing. When he saw a grease stain on the corner of the envelope, he reached back over and placed it down on the bedside table. The Weasley's surely could wait a moment.

Tears ran freely down his face, and instead of being dignified and grabbing a tissue, he just turned his head back into his pillow, wiping his face of the salty liquid.

Misty stayed silent, and didn't apparate away, obviously not wanting to leave her Master alone in this state. Draco didn't care though. His mind was too filled with _that man _and his nightmare.

Though Draco tried to stop his tears, they kept flowing. The sobs grew louder and his breathing was less even. In the end, he was having a full-blown attack, gasping for breath any time the sobs would let him, screaming into his hands, the pillow, even screaming without a muffler. Though his elf handed him a calming draught, Draco didn't have an opportunity to take it. He held it tightly clenched in his hands the entire time, impatiently waiting for his moment.

* * *

It was nearly an hour later when Draco was finally able to choke down the potion. By then, there was a large dark spot made from his tears on a pillow where he'd lay in the beginning, the blanket and most of the sheets were on the floor, his magic went out of control and threw the books off his shelf, making them scatter all around his bedroom floor, and there were large tears in his shirt along with cuts in his skin where he'd grabbed at his chest trying to get to the source of his pain.

Draco felt the potion take effect almost immediately, taking large breaths of air now that sobs weren't getting in his way. He looked to the side of the bed, where Misty was watching him with watery eyes.

He moved to get off the bed, and the elf took a step back to give him room. Standing shakily, Draco cleared his throat. "Thank you," His voice sounded hoarse, but that wasn't surprising. He patted her softly on the head, and she smiled sadly at him. Draco shed his ruined clothes and walked into the bathroom, still breathing heavily when he stepped into the shower.

Standing under the head of the shower, Draco turned the water on as hot as it would go. He didn't have even a second of cold water. Hissing softly, Draco let the water get rid of the knots in his shoulders, relaxing his tense muscles. It washed away the disgusting traces of tears, blood and sweat.

Deciding not to stay in the shower too long this morning, he stepped out from under the water twenty minutes later. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Draco opened the door to see not his elf waiting for him like he half expected, but Pansy Parkinson sitting on the edge of his now-bare bed. She had her legs crossed and was folding her arms across her chest.

"Dray," Pansy greeted him with a smallest hint of a smile, not even raising an eyebrow at his lack of clothing state.

Draco sighed, stepping over the books still on the floor and began walking to his closet, closing the door and changing into the first things he laid hands on. Luckily, he stashed all of Misty's 'presents' in the back of his closet, so the white dress shirt and black slacks he picked out didn't look like a muggle clown had thrown up on him.

He straightened his clothes and walked out, tossing the towel in the hamper before addressing the woman. "When did you get here? I thought you and Blaise weren't getting back for another couple of weeks." Draco frowned when he realized how scratchy his voice was, it'd probably be that way the entire day.

"Hawaii had too many insects for my liking," She said with slightly narrowed eyes, "I also got a letter from Theodore, pertaining to you to be exact."

Draco then swore to himself not to let Theo know about anything else related to his debts or past. He hoped this time he could keep that promise, this after all isn't the first time the man ran to Pansy with information about him. "Pans, it's none of your business. You're free to leave now." He gestured to the door.

Pansy shook her head, "I'd prefer to stay, actually. I have a letter to read." She reached behind her and pulled out the letter Misty handed to him earlier, from the Weasley's (or so he assumed).

Draco quickly moved to grab it from her, but she hid it behind her back. "Dammit, Pansy, give it here!"

"Absolutely not. Tell me what foolish idea brought this on, first." She raised her eyebrows, looking perfectly content to stay in that position until Draco told her everything.

Shaking his head, Draco headed to the door. "Come on, then. If you're going to be stubborn, at least do it in my office so I can get work done." With that, he left the room, satisfied when he heard soft footsteps following him a couple moments later.

Draco sat down behind his desk, and Pansy made herself comfortable after spelling the couch a few feet away from his desk to face him. A tray of tea appeared and he helped himself, adding a bit more sugar than he generally did.

Pansy sighed from across the room, but he didn't look up from adding a fourth teaspoon of sugar. "You're going to get fat, you know," Draco shrugged, and she sighed again. "Why didn't you tell me about this? I haven't heard you mention it for a year, thought you'd given up on it."

After the fifth teaspoon of sugar was stirred into his cup and Draco took a sip, loving the taste, did he reply, "You nearly hexed my head off a year ago, hence why I haven't mentioned it since," Draco took another drink of the tea before setting the cup gently on his desk, finally looking up at Pansy. "It's already done, Pans, so what do you want?"

Pansy shook her head, tapping the letter against her knees - which told Draco she was extremely annoyed - "I want to know why the hell you did it!" Pansy exclaimed loudly, "Especially without letting anyone know, dammit! I knew you were mental, but to think you'd be this daft." she sighed and sat back further on the couch, increasing the pace of the letter-tapping.

Draco glared half-heartedly at Pansy. "I already got the speech from Nott, thanks." He shook his head, "Look, it was my decision, and so far they haven't requested any of the things we feared. I wasn't completely _mental_ when invoking the debt, Pans. They won't be able to ask for the worst."

She narrowed her eyes, "I assume you must've changed the spell some to make that possible. What did you do?"

He shrugged, picking up his cup and taking another small sip of the liquid, "I found evidence a previous Malfoy did the same once, I just had to dig around to find how he changed the spell." Draco saw her eyes narrow even further, so he rolled his eyes and continued, "It simply required a potion, Pansy, nothing that puts any extra strain on the spell itself."

Pansy sighed and nodded her head, though she looked reluctant. "I've always hated that spell... what has it done to you so far?"

"No harm at all, actually." Draco leaned back further in his chair, "They've given me things to do, so I assume it's content as long as I continue."

"I see." Pansy stopped her letter-tapping at last, leaning over and setting the letter on the edge of Draco's desk. "So what did you ask them not to do?"

Draco lightly tapped his chin, feigning thought. Of course he knew off the top of his head every single aspect of the debt and it's rules, but Pansy knew him too well. She'd know how anxious he was if he'd answered automatically. "They wouldn't be able to ask for the entire Malfoy fortune, couldn't ask for the death of any Malfoy, nor the loss of our magic, no sex," he said that part quickly, hoping she'd overlook it, though of course she raised an eyebrow as soon as the words left his mouth, "and they couldn't ask me to do anything illegal."

Pansy crossed her arms over her chest, and Draco could just barely hear her foot tapping on the floor. "I see you didn't put anything in there about torture." She sighed, obviously upset, but she shook her head and pressed on, "You really are daft, Draco. What have they asked for so far?"

"I made Hagrid a pen for a new pet of his. Luna wanted a pair of the new Swedish Short-Snout gloves, so I gave her my own." Pansy nodded her head at each of the requests Draco listed, not seeming too surprised, "Longbottom needed Potions lessons so he can get a mastery in Herbology, so I'll be teaching him until February."

Pansy sat up, smiling brightly for the first time - as far as Draco saw - that day, "Helping him for so long? That should definitely help any backlash the spell would send." She sighed softly, seeming relieved, then turned serious again, "Anyone else?"

Draco finished his cup of tea and, after setting it back down on his desk, replied, "I'm assuming that letter," he gestured to the one at the corner of his desk, "will be from the Weasley's, but nothing from Granger yet."

She nodded, narrowing her eyes once again at Draco, "What about Harry Potter? I'm not a fool, Dray, I know you gave him one, too." Pansy's eyes widened after a moment and she jumped out of her seat, "Did he request _that_?! I'll kill him! I don't give a damn if he's-"

Draco quickly cut her off, "Pans, it wasn't torture, relax." He sat up further in his seat, resting his arms folded on the edge of his desk. His eyes flickered to behind Pansy, where he and Potter were sitting the previous night. "I'm sure you'll find out Monday morning, so I may as well tell you now. Potter asked me to date him."

Pansy fell back into her seat, staring at Draco in complete disbelief. Draco silently wondered if he'd looked like that last night, it really is a very unattractive look, though it was indeed an amusing one.

She didn't seem to be able to speak with her mouth hanging wide open, so Draco sighed softly and began telling her about what Potter requested last night. By the time he was finished, there was a slight tingling sensation in his right shoulder. Assuming he was putting too much weight where he was leaning on his arms, Draco leaned back and folded his arms instead in his lap.

Pansy recovered herself by the end of his little speech. She softly set down an empty tea cup – which Draco made for her at the beginning of his explanation – and spoke, "I suppose I can see why he went to you. How do you feel about it?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "It's not what I feared, so I guess I'm grateful," Draco shrugged, still confused by her question, "why?"

"I meant how you feel about dating him, not the debt." She replied evenly.

Draco frowned slightly, "I don't have any particular feelings pertaining to it. It's what he asked for, so-" He was cut off with a loud sigh, but a few moments later, Pansy still hadn't spoke. "What?"

Pansy huffed softly, "Never mind, dear. I guess you really hadn't thought about it." She shook her head and stood up. "I must be off though, I'm sure Blaise is wondering where I'd gone off to. I sneaked out of bed before he woke." She laughed softly, and Draco dropped his frown and smiled as well, "I suppose we'll be seeing you at the ball, then."

Pansy turned to his fireplace, and Draco stood up. "You're going to it?"

She looked over her shoulder, "Well, I'd gotten the invitation a month ago, didn't see the point of attending until now though." Laughing softly, Pansy waved over her shoulder and threw Floo powder into the fireplace in his office, calling out her home and leaving before Draco could answer.

Draco sighed softly, falling back into his seat and wincing when his tingling shoulder protested the movement with an electric spark of pain running through his muscle.

He didn't spare it much thought though, as he reached over to grab the grease-stained letter on his desk.

_Malfoy, _

_Think we've figured something out. Could you come to the burrow tomorrow? 'round Noon would be best, I know about your appointments with Neville and so you'd be back by then._

_Ron W._

Reading the short letter once more, Draco set it in a drawer with all the other letters he'd kept from the ones he'd given debts to.

Writing a quick and graceful reply saying he'd be there at Noon, Draco called Misty and she took it to the Owlery without another word.

Draco's eyes once again ran over the letters on the corner of his desk from the Pureblood families, but he stood up after telling himself once again that he'd get to it the next day, and he summoned his robe before Flooing to the Orphanage. He really wanted to relax, and lately the only way he'd been able to do so was when playing like a child with the kids.

He ignored Nott's apologetic looks and questions about his scratchy voice from the man all day long, instead he focused completely on bonding further with the children. Draco made friends with the newest child, Elizabeth, though she was shy and didn't speak much about herself. He played quite a few muggle board games with the younger ones, while enjoying games of Quidditch with the older kids who he feared would be here much longer than the smaller children.

Though no families came by to adopt that day, he still thought it was a rather successful day for the Orphanage. He only left once every child was asleep, and though Theodore walked him to the door, even he seemed to sense he serene mood Draco was in and didn't interrupt it with speech.

As soon as he got home, he drank. More so then he had in weeks. Visions of the nightmares ran through his mind whenever he thought he hadn't drunk enough, so he had another glass. Then more.. and more...

Misty didn't speak a word to him to object his behavior, though he had to get the bottles himself. In the end, he just stayed in the kitchen with a novel he held up to his eyes, but barely skimmed, too busy trying to get more of the burning liquid into his system.

Draco fell asleep on top of the kitchen counter shortly after Midnight, but he wasn't afraid of other house elves seeing him that way; he knew Misty would be bringing him to his rooms as soon as unconsciousness hit him as she always did.

He had no nightmares that night, and he was too intoxicated to care about the ache in his right shoulder.

**Hehe, few more bad things done to poor Draco in this chapter. Harry will be appearing again soon, promise! Perhaps sooner with the help of a few reviews? Perhaps, perhaps.. :D **


End file.
